La vida de dos hermanos, una granja y un pueblo
by Mooninlove
Summary: Jack y su hermana Claire se mudaron de la ciudad al pueblo Mineral esperando tener una mejor vida. Jack y Claire x todos. historia descontinuada
1. Engañados

**Harvest moon y sus personales le pertenecen a Natsume **

Todos los fics que había hecho antes los tuve que mover a la página hermana de fics originales, porque no calificaban como fan fics, ¡¿ni siquiera el de la bella y la bestia? Y pues, espero que este si califique como tal. Claire y jack x todos XDD

**I**

**Engañados**

En el único cuarto de un pequeño apartamento, durmiendo en una litera, se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos, una chica rubia, dormía plácidamente soñando con Tom Wellingen traje de baño, limpiando la piscina de una gran mansión. Su hermano, en la cama de arriba, se despertaba lentamente, se rascaba el vientre y su mano bajaba peligrosamente mientras su mente pensaba en actrices, pero no de hollywood.

Sus deliciosos placeres mentales fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del despertador, que ya les avisaba que debían levantarse a trabajar. Jack, así llamado el chico, se sobresaltó y cayó de la litera; Claire, su hermana menor, se levantó rápidamente y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

El reloj daba las 4am. Jack trabajaba como obrero de construcción y Claire como entrenadora de un gimnasio de tercera. Los dos trataban de reunir dinero para algún día, salir de aquella pocilga a la que llamaban hogar, pero en una ciudad como aquella tardarían más de una vida en conseguir el dinero para un departamento decente.

_Estoy harto, deberías casarte con un millonario y sacarnos de aquí.

_ ¿Y perder mi libertad? – Respondió Claire enojada – Mejor cásate tú con un millonario. He notado que tu jefe te tiene puesto el ojo – Jack sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar en aquel hombre afeminado.

_Solo ve a arreglarte, yo haré el desayuno hoy – Dijo Jack tratando de sacar el grotesco pensamiento de su cabeza.

Claire se dirigió al "baño" que se separaba del área principal con unas paredes improvisadas hechas con sábanas, una buena y firme figura se reflejaba en el pequeño espejo colgado del techo.

_Tal vez debería aceptar ese trabajo en el club "las buenitas" – Pensó Claire y suspiró, se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha. Mientras tanto en la cocina, su hermano preparaba el desayuno; cereal y leche eran el desayuno de ese día, de hecho de todos los días.

La rejilla de la puerta de entrada se abrió con un ruido oxidado y las cuentas, cartas y el periódico cayeron sobre la alfombra. Jack se inclinó para recoger todo y un ruido de tela rasgándose se oyó tras él.

_Claire, necesito que cosas otro.

_ ¿De nuevo? Esta es la tercera truza que rompes…

_Me compraría unos bóxers nuevos si no hubieses gastado dinero en maquillaje.

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Tú crees que los clientes que tengo se acercan solo porque soy una buena entrenadora? – Gritó Claire enfadada mientras salía de la ducha – Te recuerdo que gano más dinero que tu.

_Si, lo sé – Dijo Jack y Claire se sintió triunfante – 20 centavos más… - Dijo Jack esta vez en voz baja.

Jack sirvió la comida en la mesa de plástico y se sentó para leer el periódico de esa mañana. Su atención se fijó en un pequeño cuadro en la esquina de los empleos:

¡Aproveche ésta oportunidad mientras pueda!

Se solicitan personas fuertes y con buena energía para trabajar en granja. Hermosa ubicación en valle con río bordeando la propiedad.

¡La propiedad será totalmente suya luego de 4 años de surtir de productos económicos al mercado!

Interesados llamar al 0800…

_ ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? – Preguntó Claire ya vestida con su ropa de trabajo. Jack dobló rápidamente el periódico.

_No es nada…

_Si tu lo dices – Claire se sentó y se empezó a comer su cereal - ¿Cuánto dinero llevamos ahorrado?

_Unos 500…

_Con eso apenas se puede cenar una vez en un restaurante elegante… - Claire miró el reloj y se apuró en comer, luego salió apresurada por la puerta – Adiós Jack, te quiero – Jack sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Ese día Jack estaba distraído en el trabajo, tanto que no notó cuando el jefe se acercó por detrás. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el jefe ya lo había abrazado por la espalda.

_Jack… - Le susurró

Claire llegó esa noche al departamento, luego de un día agotador, el mismo cliente le había vuelto a ofrecer el empleo del club y Claire casi había aceptado. En la mesa de plástico estaba su hermano, varias maletas y cajas estaban en el piso cerca de él. El apartamento lucía vacío luego de que las pocas pertenencias fueran guardadas. Claire estaba atónita, observaba a su hermano sonriente.

_Claire, te tengo muy buenas noticias. Nos iremos de ésta pocilga

Claire estaba confundida; Jack la llamó con la mano y señalo la silla a su lado, Claire cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en la silla, expectante a lo que pudiera decir su hermano.

_Hoy en el trabajo mi jefe me ofreció ser su "compañero"…

_ ¡No me digas que…! ¡Jack, cuando te lo mencioné esta mañana lo decía en broma! ¡No me digas que tienes esas tendencias! Dios mío, a papá le va a dar un infarto…

_ ¡Tranquila, déjame terminar! – Claire respiró profundamente – Por supuesto que lo rechacé, lo he golpeado tan fuerte que no podrá sentarse en un tiempo… me han despedido.

Claire empalideció y empezó a quedarse sin aire.

_Tranquila Claire, ya lo tengo todo solucionado, encontré un nuevo y mejor trabajo para los dos. ¡Ya llamé en la tarde y partiremos ésta misma noche!

_ ¿Partir? ¿A dónde?

Esa noche Claire hizo algunos llamados apresurados a su jefe y a sus amigas, renunció a su empleo a regañadientes y se preparó para el viaje. Jack le había dicho que el trabajo que consiguió era una sorpresa y que vería el maravilloso lugar que consiguió cuando llegaran. Claire no estaba muy convencida, Jack tenía tendencias a cometer locuras y ser muy apresurado en tomar decisiones, aquello lo había heredado de su padre, razón por la cual estaban en pobreza. Y ella había heredado el carácter consentidor de su madre, razón por la cual le costaba decirle que no a su hermano.

El viaje fue de varias horas, el bus no llegaba hasta el destino, así que tuvieron que esperar en la carretera hasta que desde un camino polvoriento los vino a recoger una vieja camioneta. De ella, un hombre musculoso y algo moreno los llamaba con la mano.

_Mi nombre es Zack y trabajaré recogiendo lo que produzcan – Zack extendió la mano hacia Claire esperando a que fuera estrechada. Claire no comprendió las palabras del hombre y pasó un momento antes de que se atreviera a saludarle. Zack luego le ofreció la mano a Jack.

_Mi nombre es Jack y ella es Claire

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la camioneta, el paseo duró unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño y bonito pueblo. Zack les dio unas indicaciones para llegar al lugar y se fue a estacionar su camioneta. Jack y Claire caminaron hasta encontrarse con una pequeña y sucia granja.

_Aquí es… - Jack estaba pálido, miraba a su hermana que parecía furiosa, de reojo.

_Jack… ¿Qué significa esto?

_Debe ser un error – Dijo Jack con una risa nerviosa.

_No lo es – Dijo una voz tras ellos, los dos se dieron la vuelta y tardaron un poco en encontrar de donde provenía la voz. Era un hombre bajo y de unos cincuenta años, usaba un traje rojo y un sombrero de copa - ¡Bienvenidos al pueblo Mineral! Estamos muy felices de recibirlos, nadie había querido aceptar el trabajo hasta ahora.

_Ya veo el por qué… este lugar es una porquería.

_Detalles, detalles. Este lugar no ha sido utilizado en años así que algo de maleza ha invadido el terrero.

_ ¡¿Algo? – Jack enfureció – ¡Esto no es lo que me prometió por teléfono!

_Oye niño. Jamás dije que fuera un paraíso. Y ya firmaste un contrato así que no puedes negarte.

Un aura oscura rodeaba a Claire. Tomó al pequeño hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con ojos de furia.

_Tranquila, no me mates por favor… Estoy seguro que pueden sacar ésta granja adelante.


	2. Belleza escondida

**Harvest moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Natsume**

Segundo capítulo yay ^-^ ahora tengo que estudiar para mi examen de la próxima semana…

**II**

**Belleza escondida**

El alcalde Thomas había sido encontrado tirado sobre un contenedor de basura, su traje rojo estaba rasgado y de su boca salían palabras incoherentes. Cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado, simplemente dijo que se había "caído" por un barranco. Además de su traje rasgado no había ninguna señal de daño físico así que fue dado de alta el mismo día.

_Al menos la casa por dentro es "habitable" – Le dijo Claire a su hermano mientras limpiaban el pequeño nuevo hogar.

_Si trabajamos duro podremos sacar la granja adelante – dijo Jack emocionado y Claire volteó los ojos de manera incrédula – Vamos Claire, debes admitir que esto es mejor que el viejo departamento. ¡Incluso tiene un baño separado de la casa!

Claire decidió no romper la burbuja de felicidad de su hermano con algún comentario sarcástico. El baño al que se refería Jack, era una cabina que contenía un retrete viejo y agrietado, no había ninguna ducha o lavamanos a la vista.

_No te preocupes Claire, hay un baño público cerca y te prometo que pronto podremos costear un nuevo baño en el futuro – Dijo Jack casi que leyéndole la mente a su hermana.

Claire durmió esa noche en el suelo junto a su hermano, sus viejos muebles llegarían al día siguiente y no les quedaba más opción, tampoco dinero para quedarse en la posada del pueblo. A la mañana siguiente despertaron adoloridos y de mal humor. Jack con un golpe extra en la cabeza, recibido luego de que su hermana se diera cuenta de que la mano de Jack estaba danzando sobre…

_Eres sencillamente asqueroso.

_Oye, tengo mis propias necesidades y no he tenido una novia desde que papá perdió nuestra quinta casa.

_Podrías haber esperado a que nuestras cosas llegaran para hacerlo en tu cama como todos los desgraciados días haces.

_ ¿Cómo lo sa…?

_No estoy sorda… - Lo interrumpió Claire con repugnancia y Jack se sonrojo.

Su "entretenida" conversación fue interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta. Zack estaba del otro lado. Sus cosas al fin habían llegado y necesitaban ser descargadas de la camioneta de Zack. Luego de vestirse rápidamente y cepillado con un cubo de agua del río, Claire y Jack salieron a buscar sus muebles. Para sorpresa de Zack los dos jóvenes tenían la suficiente fuerza para cargar con todas las cosas, zack solo tuvo que ayudar con la litera. Acomodaron los pocos muebles en la pequeña casa y luego de que Zack se fuera se dispusieron a limpiar en desastre del campo.

_ ¿Qué miras? – Dijo una chica de rizos rosados a un chico rubio y nerd. La chica levantó la mirada hacia el campo vecino y vislumbro a los nuevos granjeros trabajando.

_ ¡Shhh Popuri!

_ Oh ¿nuevos granjeros? – Popuri apoyó los brazos en la cerca, sus ojos se posaron sobre Jack que en ese momento tiraba la escardilla al suelo y se pasaba el brazo sobre la frente sudorosa. Claire le dijo algo a su hermano y este asintió con la cebeza para luego quitarse la camisa.

_Casi se les salen los ojos, Rick, Popuri – Dijo una voz tras ellos.

_Eh… Hola Gray – Dijo Rick sin voltear a ver al chico que recién había llegado. Gray se acercó a la cerca y miró a los nuevos granjeros, luego soltó un pequeño gruñido.

_Se vuelven locos por unas caras bonitas – Dijo Gray en tono despectivo.

_No olvides el cuerpo… – Dijeron los dos hermanos a Gray sin quitar la vista del "espectáculo". Gray soltó otro gruñido y se dispuso a irse a la posada.

Claire y Jack se sentaron bajo el árbol de manzanas que estaba frente a su casa, los dos estaban agotados y apestaban. Jack miró hacia el campo que ahora estaba un poco más limpio.

_ ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo Jack a su hermana – Mirando la granja desde aquí, todo se ve hermoso.

_Si tienes razón, o tal vez estemos tan cansados que estamos alucinando.

_Probablemente – Claire se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia el campo - ¿A dónde vas?

_Hace más de una hora que esos dos chicos de allá están mirándonos. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta – Claire le sacó la lengua burlonamente a su hermano y éste se levantó tras ella. Claire sintió el aura oscura alrededor de su hermano y trató de escapar sin éxito. Su hermano la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas - ¡No eww, estás todo sudado! – Dijo Claire entre risas tratando de soltarse. Al fin logró deshacerse de su hermano y corrió hasta la cerca que delimitaba su granja con la de los vecinos.

_Hola – Saludo alegremente a los dos mirones, que estaban algo atónitos, Jack se acercó y saludo con la mano – Somos los nuevos granjeros, mi nombre es Claire y este es Jack.

_Po-popuri – Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, sonrojada.

_Rick – Dijo el chico rubio.

_Oh, ¡eres tan linda! – Dijo Claire y Popuri se sobresalto – ¡Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas!


	3. Emergencia

**Harvest moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Natsume**

"bostezo" que tarde hice este cap, así que deben haber algunos errorsitos por ahí jojo

**III**

**Emergencia**

Claire y Jack seguían trabajando en el campo luego de su descanso y de haber charlado con los dos vecinos. Luego de un rato Jack notó que su hermana había desaparecido; soltó el mazo que había estado usando para romper las piedras y se dispuso a buscarla.

_Claire, no puedo creer que me dejes todo el trabajo a mi – Dijo Jack a Claire cuando la encontró escondida y agachada detrás del árbol de manzanas. Claire no respondió – Claire… ¡Claire, contéstame! – Claire volteó la cabeza lentamente, sus labios estaban torcidos de manera extraña y una lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus ojos.

_Jack…

Jack se agacho al lado de su hermana preocupado. Claire se puso las manos en el estómago y su cara se retorció de dolor.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede Claire? – Gritó Jack desesperado.

_Ba… Ba…

_ ¿Ba? ¿Ba, qué?

_Necesito… ¡Ir al baño! – Jack se sobresaltó

_No entiendo…

_ ¡¿Qué no entiendes, idiota? – Claire aún con el rostro lleno de dolor tomó a Jack del cuello – Me niego… ¿Me niego a poner mi trasero sobre esa sucia taza!

_Mal-malcriada – Dijo Jack tosiendo. Claire lo soltó y respiró profundamente, para luego levantarse despacio.

_Pero si yo te vi entrando ésta mañana…

_Pero eso fue líquido ¡líquido! – Claire se agachó de nuevo con las manos en el estómago – Anda al mercado y busca algo para limpiar esa porquería.

Jack asintió, algo molestó. Dejó a su hermana tras el árbol, se puso su camisa y salió de la granja. Caminó durante unos minutos y luego se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba el mercado? Jack no tenía ni idea, solo había pasado un día allí. Además no había traído el dinero… Jack se golpeó la frente y dio marcha atrás, pero no llegó a la granja ¿Estaba perdido? También había olvidado el mapa del pueblo, su frente se puso roja luego de recibir el segundo golpe. Miró hacia los lados y divisó la casa más cercana. Una gran casa de dos pisos se alzaba ante él. Algo nervioso se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

_Manna, pensé que llegarías más… - Dijo la mujer que había abierto la puerta. Quedó atónita al ver a Jack (desaliñado, lleno de barro y mal oliente) frente a ella – ¡Ah! – Gritó y Jack gritó con ella - ¡Basil, ayuda, un ladrón! – Un hombre vestido de verde corrió hacia su esposa con un bastón en la mano. Jack dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe.

_ ¡No soy un ladrón! ¡No soy un ladrón!

_ ¡Díselo al juez! – Grito Basil y se lanzó contra Jack, Jack lo esquivó y huyó del lugar.

Luego de haber perdido a Basil y de haberse puesto a salvo, Jack intentó con otro lugar. Frente a él se encontraba un gran edificio con un letrero que decía "La posada".

_Que… Original el nombre – Pensó Jack y abrió la puerta del lugar.

El lugar estaba vacío, con excepción de un hombre tras la caja registradora.

_Bienvenido – Dijo el hombre pelirrojo, Jack se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas del bar.

_Buenas tardes.

_No te había visto antes por aquí jovencito, mi nombre en Doug y soy el dueño de la posada – Dijo Doug amablemente, pero su mano se deslizaba bajo el mostrador para tomar un bate de beisbol.

_Mi nombre es Jack – Jack se desplomo en el bar y suspiró – Soy el nuevo granjero – Doug soltó el bate y suspiró aliviado

_ ¿Mal día?

_Si… Claire me mandó a hacer un recado y estoy perdido, además de que olvidé el dinero en casa.

Una chica pelirroja salió por una puerta detrás del bar con unas galletas en las manos. Al salir se cubrió la nariz.

_Huele horrible. ¿Dejaste la basura de ayer dentro de la posada? – Doug miró a su hija con reproche y luego a Jack – Oh, lo lamento, no sabía que había clientes…

_No te preocupes, salí de emergencia y no pude tomar un baño antes – Dijo Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa. Excelente, las únicas dos chicas que había conocido ese día pensaban que apestaba.

_ ¿Emergencia? – Preguntó la chica

_Si, eh, una emergencia de limpieza…

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de detrás del bar y volvió unos segundos después con un trapo y varios productos de limpieza.

_ ¿Dónde es el problema?

_Es en mi granja pero…

La chica salió corriendo por la puerta principal de la posada y Jack la siguió.

_ ¡Oye, niña! – Gritó Jack tratando de alcanzar a la chica – ¿Y sabes donde queda la granja?

_ ¡Mi nombre es Ann y no soy una niña! – Dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose – Por supuesto que lo sé, es la única granja del pueblo. Aún no puedo creer que alguien haya aceptado ese basurero – Dijo Ann riendo y Jack se molestó. Luego empezaron a correr hacia la granja de nuevo.

Media hora después, la taza ya estaba limpia y Claire ya salía contenta de la cabina. Tomó la mano de Ann y la sacudió agradecida.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! Pensé que no resistiría.

_Un placer – Dijo Ann sonriente – Para los problemas de limpieza Ann es la indicada – Dijo señalándose a sí misma – Y por cierto que no es la única emergencia que deben atender – Dijo Ann y se tapó la nariz con la mano, Claire y Jack se sonrojaron un poco y rieron.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, y el cielo se teñía de rojo. Una luz iluminó de repente a los tres jóvenes.

_ ¡Ese es él Harris! – Dijo la señora que Jack había tenido el infortunio de conocer antes a un señor vestido de azul – Ese es el ladrón.

_ ¡Chicas, apártense con cuidado! – Gritó el oficial.

_ ¡Que no soy un ladrón! – Gritó Jack y salió corriendo hacia el árbol de manzanas. Harris lo siguió de cerca y lo derrumbó - ¡Suélteme! – Harris tomó unas esposas de su bolsillo y esposo a Jack.

_Me llevaré a éste pillo – Dijo el señor Harris a las damas – Con permiso.

Ya casi salían de la propiedad cuando Claire salió de su estado de shock y corrió hacia los dos hombres.

_ ¡¿Por qué se lo lleva? – Claire tomó de la manga al oficial - ¡¿El no es ningún ladrón?

_ ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó Harris sospechando – La señora Anna lo ha denunciado.

_Así es, ese hombre sucio y desaliñado tocó a mi puerta esta tarde.

_ ¿Y qué más hizo? – Preguntó Harris

_Y… y…

_Anna, no de nuevo – Dijo Harris y le quitó las esposas a Jack – Tocar las puertas de las personas no es un crimen.

_ ¡Pero!...

_Lo siento joven, pero ¿podrías decirnos que hacías tocando a su puerta?

_Solo quería pedir una indicación – Respondió Jack y Anna bajó la cabeza.

_Lo siento entonces – Dijo Anna y rió – Bueno entonces me iré a mi casa – Anna dejó la granja y Harris fue tras ella.


	4. Rumores

**Holaa, pues ya al fin salí de clases y tuve mi último examen ayer w creo q salí bien. Aquí continúo la historia.**

**Natsume es propietario de Harvest Moon**

**IV**

**Rumores**

Jack y Claire decidieron trabajar duro en la granja y durante los siguientes 6 días solo salieron de ésta para bañarse y comprar provisiones. Habían ganado la fama de asociales, de sucios, de extraños, y ése solo fue el comienzo. Anna se sentía "algo" humillada luego de lo ocurrido con Jack, así que utilizó el talento que mejor se le daba, inventar historias. Solo tenía que inventar algo bueno y contarlo en su reunión de las 2pm con las señoras del pueblo Manna y Sasha, estas dos mujeres encantadoras y de grandes bocas regarían el rumor, más rápido de lo que tarda el marido de Sasha en ir al hospital al ver una espinilla.

_Jack, habrá que contratar cable, si es que hay. Cada vez que enciendo la TV sale una mujer de pelo verde diciendo algo sobre un juego, y creo… creo que puede verme.

_Deberíamos más bien ir a la clínica del pueblo – Dijo Jack – Creo que deberías descansar.

_No, hermano ¡te juro que es cierto! Solo enciende la TV.

Jack incrédulo soltó la pala que estaba usando para deshacerse de la hierba acumulada y se dirigió a la casa, con un rostro inexpresivo se acercó al aparato y lo encendió. Paseo por los calanes que solo eran 4.

_Mañana lloverá – Dijo Jack al regresar con Claire.

_Pero, la mujer de pelo azul, debe estar allí – Jack golpeó a Claire en la frente con la palma de la mano y tomó la pala para continuar su labor – Tal vez si necesite el descanso… deberíamos sembrar hoy para que mañana no tengamos que hacer nada – Jack asintió.

Al otro lado de la granja estaban los dos mirones que siempre miraban, Rick y Popuri, más una nueva adición, su madre Lillia. Lillia estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de sus hijos, más hoy que había oído aquella historia de boca de la enfermera Elli.

_…Y eso no es todo, me enteré que vinieron aquí para escapar luego de haber matado a ese hombre, ¡son la pareja de amantes más buscados del país! – Las orejas de Rick y Popuri que hasta ese entonces había prestado nula atención a su madre se levantaron atentas al escuchar la palabra amantes. Por supuesto, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿cómo no habían pensado antes que aquella pareja de sexis granjeros eran amantes? Dos personas de diferente sexo viviendo en un mismo lugar, que además se hacían "cosquillas" y se correteaban.

_Voy a espi… digo, a ver a Karen – Dijo Rick luego de que su interés hacia los granjeros fuera destruido por su madre.

_Yo voy a alimentar a las gallinas – Lillia regresó a su hogar contenta de que los chicos la hubiesen escuchado.

El rumor creció a través de la tarde, ahora no solo eran asesinos convictos, sino que también se decía que habían matado a una estrella famosa por encargo y que se habían robado un diamante de la casa del presidente. Por supuesto el oficial Harris investigó sobre el asunto descubriendo la mentira pero nadie le creyó, de hecho se agregó algo más al cuento, ahora de decía que eran asesinos contratados por el mismísimo gobierno y que su identidad era secreta.

¿Cómo podía ser mentira esa historia? Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio compraría la granja abandonada? Y para más, los que la habían comprado eran chicos de ciudad, atractivos y "bronceados" que debieron dejar su cómoda vida urbana para venir al campo. La verdad sonaba más lógico pensar que tramaban algo malo en vez de pensar que habían sido tan tontos como para caer en la trampa del alcalde Thomas.

_Es extraño, no he visto a Rick o a Popuri observándonos desde hace rato.

_Ellos deben tener cosas que hacer – Respondió Jack a Claire – Hemos ganado algo de dinero cosechando la miel del árbol. Mañana podríamos invitarlos al bar de la posada a beber unos tragos – Dijo Jack alegre

_Uh, te haces el hombre y no puedes ni con la segunda copa.

_Oye, no es mi culpa no haber recibido entrenamiento para beber, después de todo no había dinero para licor. Y tampoco es que me dejaran – Dijo Jack y miró a Claire con envidia.

_Ho ho ho, ¿celoso? – Dijo Claire con una risa burlona – Si no hubieses vomitado en la falda de la prima Jill en la fiesta de navidad te hubiesen dejado beber en las demás.

_Tenía 15 años, ¡15! Y era la primera vez que tomaba…

_Y por cierto que tampoco es que tuvieras la edad para tomar - Enojado, Jack tomó a Claire por detrás y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

_¡Nooooo! – Gritó Claire tratando de soltarse – No… puedo… respirar. ¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡Suéltame! – Jack dejó de apretar a Claire pero la continuó abrazando atrapándola en su abrazo – No es justo, suéltame – Dijo Claire riendo.

_Ehem – Se oyó una voz tras ellos, al voltear vieron al dueño del mercado, un tipo realmente extraño llamado Jeff – Siento interrumpir… Traje su orden de semillas de pepino.

Jack tomó las semillas de los brazos de Jeff luego de haber soltado a su hermana. Ya había pagado al hacer el pedido el día anterior así que Jeff no tenía más que hacer allí, y emprendió la marcha a su tienda, ahora más convencido de que el rumor era cierto.

Jack y Claire abrieron los paquetes de semillas, fascinados por aquellas semillas blancas, empezaron a sembrarlas en los lugares en donde ya habían abierto la tierra. Al terminar se sentaron bajo el árbol admirando su trabajo.

Al día siguiente al fin podrían descansar y conocer bien el pueblo, la lluvia antes odiada por arruinar los peinados de Claire o los días de trabajo de Jack (los cuales no le pagaban) ahora era bienvenida, bendecida y querida, y cuando al día siguiente encendieron el televisor para ver el pronóstico del tiempo que decía que al día siguiente habría lluvia, si hubiesen podido besarla lo hubiesen hecho.


	5. El trato

**Hola, hace tiempo que no escribo, acabo de salir de vacaciones yahu, xD bueno este cap no está muy cómico pero whatever, algún día haré un capítulo crack **

**Harvest moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Natsume blah blahblah**

**V**

**El trato**

Claire se despertó con el agradable sonido de la lluvia, era extraño, siempre se despertaba con los "soniditos" de su hermano pero ésta vez no era el caso. Miró el reloj al lado de la cama, eran las 8am, hacia bastante tiempo que no había dormido hasta tan tarde. Miró en la cama de arriba pero no encontró a su hermano, extrañada se vistió y se lavó con el agua del río para luego salir a buscar a Jack. Su cabello que en la noche anterior recién había planchado se empezó a despeinar por la humedad y las gotas de agua que lograban atravesar al viejo paraguas.

_Nota mental, comprar un nuevo paraguas – Pensó Claire comiendo un pan cubierto de miel y siguió buscando a su hermano en la granja sin encontrarlo.

Tres horas antes Jack se despertó hambriento, se levantó sin hacer ruido y revisó la caja que estaban utilizando para guardar la comida, no había mucho dentro, un par de frascos de miel, pan y algo de agua.

_Al menos no es cereal – Pensó Jack alegre y sacó los ingredientes. Se preparó un sándwich y oyó como empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Se acostó de nuevo en la litera pero el sueño había desaparecido, probablemente por el exceso de azúcar en la deliciosa miel. Miró a su hermana que dormía plácidamente en la cama de abajo y decidió dejarla dormir a su antojo.

_Romperé la piedra hoy y le daré una sorpresa a Claire cuando despierte – Pensó Jack sonriendo. La piedra a la que se refería Jack era una gran roca en el campo de cultivo, estaba justo al lado de las semillas recién sembradas y era un poco incomodo tratar de regarlas sin pisarlas.

Jack tomó el mazo del baúl de herramientas y se dirigió al campo usando un impermeable. Se puso sus guantes de trabajo y alzó el mazo, aquello sería pan comido después de la experiencia del trabajo de construcción o eso era lo que él pensaba. El mazo, al entrar en contacto con la gran roca murió, si, murió, se rompió en pedazos dejando a Jack perplejo. Jack tomó las piezas del suelo y salió corriendo de la granja temiendo por su vida, después de todo su hermana enojada era el demonio.

_Tengo que arreglar esto pronto – Pensó Jack imaginándose la reacción de Claire si se enteraba. Sabía de una tienda que reparaba herramientas y quedaba justamente fuera de la granja, pero no abría hasta las 10am y sería peligroso quedarse fuera esperando porque su hermana podría verlo. Así que Jack decidió esconderse en "La posada", la posada había sido su lugar de escondite cuando hacía unos días había dejado caer sobre el viejo piso de la casa, aquel mismo mazo y éste le había abierto un agujero el cual ahora cubría su vieja alfombra.

_Buenos días señor Doug – Dijo Jack al dueño de la posada y este lo saludó dejándolo entrar al establecimiento antes de la hora. Jack tomó una silla y la puso tras una cortina, se sentó en ella y se cubrió con la cortina.

_ ¿Problemas en casa? – Preguntó Doug que ya sabía sobre la furia de Claire desde la vez pasada.

_Rompí el mazo por accidente y temo por mi vida – Dijo Jack sacando una mano de la cortina y mostrándole los trozos de herramienta.

_Pero si fue un accidente no debería molestarse contigo, pero ¿hay un pero, no es cierto?

_Ella ya me había advertido que no tratara de romper la roca del campo con este viejo mazo.

Doug se acercó a Jack y le dio un poco de agua.

_Esa chica suena terrible.

_No lo es, la mayoría de las veces. Es muy buena y accedió a venir conmigo a este lugar.

Ann, la chica pelirroja hija de Doug salió de la puerta de detrás del bar. Observó como su padre hablaba con la cortina de nuevo y pensó que su padre se había vuelto loco. Decidió acercarse y casi le da un infarto al ver la mano de alguien aceptando el agua que su padre le ofrecía. Decidió, con la mano en el pecho, volver a la cocina y preparar un poco de té para calmarse.

Claire caminó un poco por el pueblo, ya sabía hacia donde se dirigían la mayoría de los caminos pero no se atrevía a aventurarse a los desconocidos por temor a perderse, luego de buscar un rato Claire decidió volver a la granja y ver si su hermano había regresado, llovía a cantaros y la visión era limitada. Una gorra azul bajo un impermeable llamó su atención. Jack se había comprado una gorra azul hacía poco para poder trabajar bajo el sol. Claire siguió al que creía su hermano con un poco de dificultad, su paragua cedió ante el viento y Claire tuvo que luchar un rato con este para arreglarlo. Habían llegado a la entrada de la granja pero la persona no entró a esta sino que dio un brusco giro a la derecha.

_Finalmente, llevo esperando aquí 20 minutos – Dijo la voz de su hermano y Claire dio la vuelta en la esquina.

_La tienda abre a las 10 en punto, no antes ni después – Dijo una voz malhumorada. Claire se dio cuenta que no había estado siguiendo a su hermano sino al chico de la gorra UMA con el cual se había topado un par de veces en la calle y éste la había ignorado.

_Jack – Dijo Claire y su hermano se paralizo - ¿Ocurre algo Jack?

Jack había recibido un golpe en la cabeza por la enfurecida Claire, los dos entraron en la tienda tras el chico de la gorra UMA y se sentaron sobre un rústico mueble a la espera del dueño del local. Éste hizo pronto su aparición y se colocó detrás del mostrador. El viejo barbudo les hizo señas para que se acercaran y éstos obedecieron.

_ ¿Uhm? – Fue lo único que dijo el anciano, Claire y Jack se miraron y Jack sacó los pedazos del mazo. Jack recibió un segundo golpe en la cabeza cuando Claire pudo observar por fin el estado del mazo. El anciano tomó los pedazos entre sus manos – De verdad, dañar una preciada herramienta de este modo, casi no se distingue lo que es.

_ ¿Cuánto costará repararla? – Preguntó Claire mientras su hermano se sobaba la cabeza.

_Bueno, costaría una pieza de oro y unos 3000 – Ésta vez Jack se agachó para evitar el golpe, una pequeña risa se escuchó tras el mostrador, el chico de la gorra se tapaba la boca ocultando su diversión.

_ ¿Pero porque una pieza de oro? – Preguntó Claire molesta porque no había podido atinar el último golpe.

_El mazo está tan dañado que ese sería el único metal que pudiera repararlo, la segunda opción sería comprar uno nuevo, pero costaría lo mismo aunque esté hecho de hierro – Dijo el anciano tranquilamente y volteó los ojos hacia el chico de la gorra – ¡Deja de reírte y ponte a trabajar! – Dijo el anciano tirando un pequeño pedazo de carbón hacia el chico.

_Viejo, ¡Siempre golpeándome! – Dijo el chico que por poco había evitado el carbón

_ ¡Silencio! ¡No lo haría si te tomarás enserio tu trabajo!

_ ¡¿Crees que no me lo tomo en serio? – Gritó el chico y salió de la tienda apresuradamente cerrando la puerta de golpe. Claire y Jack observaban atónitos.

_Disculpen a mi nieto, es un arrogante, lo siento, tendrán que venir otro día. Gray es mi ayudante y sin él no puedo conseguir el oro de las minas – Jack y Claire asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta del establecimiento, igual no tenían nada de dinero para pagar la herramienta – Pero esperen, pensándolo mejor… – Dijo el anciano y Jack y Claire voltearon a verlo – Hagamos un trato, tráiganme 10 pedazos de oro de las minas y repararé su mazo.

_Me parece b… - Dijo Jack pero Claire le cubrió la boca con la mano

_Oye… - Dijo Claire susurrando – Tenemos una granja que cuidar…

_Va a llover un par de días así que si tenemos tiempo.

_Muy bien, déjenme el mazo para prepararlo, ustedes vayan y tráiganme el oro – Dijo el anciano indicando con la mano que se fueran. Claire pudo ver como su día de descanso volaba y volaba lejos de ella.

Claire y Jack se dirigieron a la mina que indicaba el mapa del pueblo, estaba al lado del baño junto a una hermosa cascada. Claire se detuvo en seco y miró a su hermano molesta.

_ ¡¿Cómo se supone que busquemos oro sin un mazo?

_Tal vez podamos pedirlo prestado de alguien – Dijo su hermano sintiendo el peligro.

Una risa se escucho tras ellos, al darse la vuelta se encontraron con el chico de la gorra.

_Vaya, no puede ser que hayan caído en eso. El viejo se debe sentir triunfante – El chico soltó otra pequeña risa haciendo que los hermanos se sintieran algo molestos – Oigan, mi abuelo ha hecho esto antes, al leñador Gotz le pidió leña a cambio de que le repara el hacha gratis, al pescador Zack le pidió pescados a cambio de reparar su caña – Jack y Claire se golpearon la frente al mismo tiempo – Por supuesto ustedes son los primeros que aceptan el trato, el viejo solo quiere convertir su mazo en material para hacer otras cosas. De seguro si regresan dirá algo como que ya empezó a trabajar en el mazo y deben pagarle.

_Todo esto porque decidiste jugar a Hércules – Dijo Claire y tomó a Jack del cuello de la camisa.

_Oye, no te preocupes, no todo está perdido – Dijo el chico riendo – Estoy algo molesto con mi abuelo, así que les daré una mano para que puedan recuperar su mazo – El chico se dirigió a la mina llamándolos con la mano. La mina por dentro estaba húmeda debido a la lluvia y hacía más calor que afuera – Por cierto, soy Gray.

_ ¿Gris? – Dijo Jack soltando una pequeña risa vengándose por las burlas de antes – Con ese cabello deberías llamarte Orange.

_Es Gray… - Dijo el chico molesto

_Déjalo quieto Jack, nos está ayudando. Además su color de cabello es bonito – Dijo Claire viendo el cabello que sobresalía de la gorra

_Uhm – Gray se sonrojó un poco y se agachó al lado de una roca para tomar un mazo del suelo – Tienen suerte, hoy el viejo me prestó un mazo para buscar oro en la mañana – Gray le entregó el mazo a Jack y se despidió con la mano saliendo de la cueva.

_ ¿Su cabello es bonito? – Dijo Jack en tono burlón - ¿Te ha gustado el chico?

_No seas tonto – Dijo Claire tranquilamente y se sentó apoyándose sobre la pared de roca – Sabes que siempre quise ser pelirroja.

_Si y menos mal que no te dejó mamá, tu cabello rubio se ve mucho mejor – Dijo Jack y empezó a romper las piedras en busca del oro.


	6. Doctor, doctor

**Harvest moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Natsume**

**VI**

**Doctor, doctor**

Después de horas buscando, Jack solo había encontrado un trozo de oro, Claire no lo ayudaba como castigo por haber roto el mazo; simplemente estaba apoyada sobre la pared de la cueva limándose las uñas con una extraña piedra que Jack había encontrado hacía poco.

_Tal vez vendiendo todo lo que has encontrado, pudiéramos tener los 3000 para pagar el arreglo ahora que ya encontraste algo de oro – Sugirió Claire mientras soplaba el polvo que se había formado sobre sus uñas.

_El viejo nos dio una buena oportunidad, sale mucho más económico darle las diez piezas que pagarle… deseo tomar el trato enserio, quiero recompensarte.

Claire suspiró al oír aquello. Tiró la piedra con la que se estaba limando las uñas y se dirigió a la salida de la mina.

_Espérame aquí Jack, voy a pedirle ayuda a Gray - Dijo Claire y le sonrió a su hermano.

_No tienes que pedirle ayuda a "Orange". Yo sólo puedo encontrar el oro.

_No dudo que tu sólo puedas – Respondió Claire riendo – ¿Pero cuándo terminarás? No sabemos cuánto más seguirá lloviendo y hay una granja que cuidar – Jack suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Claire salió de la mina, el sol estaba medio oculto tras las nubes; la posición de éste indicaba que eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde. Claire se llevó las manos al estómago recordando que no habían almorzado nada, así que decidió buscar algo para comer en su casa. Por el camino oyó los golpes de un hacha contra un viejo árbol, al dirigir sus ojos hacia el origen del ruido, notó una gorra azul moverse al son de los hachazos.

_ ¡Gray! – Gritó Claire alzando la mano para llamar la atención del chico – Justamente el que andaba buscando – Claire se acercó a Gray.

_Uhm.

_ ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos! – Dijo Claire animadamente y le palmeó la espalda a Gray.

_Uhm, no es nada – Dijo Gray gruñonamente - ¿Han encontrado algo?

_Si, un pedazo de oro, varios de plata, una lima de uñas, muchos de bronce y unas flores negras.

_No les ha ido tan mal, deberían venderlo y pagar el dinero de la reparación para ahorrarse el trabajo.

_Las grandes mentes piensan igual – Dijo Claire sonriendo – Eso fue lo mismo que le sugerí a Jack, pero él desea ahorrarse el dinero para "recompensarme" – Gray soltó una pequeña risa – Bueno, me preguntaba si tu sabrías donde encontrar el oro.

_Por supuesto – Dijo Gray sonriendo – Pero no puedo decirlo es confidencial – Gray observó la cara de perrito que le había mostrado Claire – Bueno, está bien, te lo diré, pero a cambio, si encuentras una piedra celeste, deberás dármela – Claire asintió y tomó a Gray del brazo expectante – Eh, bueno – Gray se sonrojo un poco y trató de liberar su brazo con delicadeza – Hay unas escaleras ocultas al fondo de la mina, por ellas se pueden llegar a otro nivel. Mientras más profundo en la mina, más cosas puedes encontrar – Dijo Gray que al fin fue liberado de las manos de Claire.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Claire emocionada – Prometo que te daré la piedra celeste si la encontramos – Claire salió corriendo hacia la granja.

Al llegar a la granja, Claire se apresuro en tomar el pan y la miel que quedaban, llenó el termo de agua el cuál se había vaciado en el transcurso del día y se dirigió dando saltos hacia la mina, tan alegre que no se dio cuenta d que alguien la seguía…

_Jack, ¡Jack! – Gritó Claire llamando a su hermano, nadie le respondió. Se adentró más en la cueva y tropezó con un gran bulto en el suelo, su linterna salió volando y cayó sobre una roca – ¡Ah!, ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Claire palpando el suelo, sintió algo blando bajo su mano, buscó su linterna que aun brillaba sobre la roca y alumbró el objeto con que se había tropezado.

El grito que lanzó Claire espantó hasta las aves de la montaña. Su hermano estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, su rostro y labios estaban pálidos.

_ ¡Claire! ¡¿Estás bien? – Dijo una voz tras ella, su "seguidor" apareció ante ella, era Rick, llevaba una cámara en la mano, y el por qué estaba allí era más que evidente.

_Ah Rick, Jack se desmayó, ayúdame – Le pidió Claire al pelirrojo, después hablaría con él seriamente sobre espiar a las personas.

Rick tomó a Jack de los brazos mientras Claire lo tomaba de las piernas, juntos sacaron a Jack de la cueva y tras una angustiosa caminata a través del pueblo llegaron a la clínica. Una linda enfermera se acercó a los recién llegados y los ayudó a poner a Jack en una cama y buscó al doctor en el segundo piso. Poco después el doctor bajó las escaleras con los ojos cansados, al parecer recién había tomado una siesta.

Ellie era el nombre de la enfermera, Jack y Claire se habían encontrado con ella un par de veces en el mercado. Aquel doctor, sin embargo, era desconocido para los hermanos, por supuesto que muchos lo eran ya que estaban viviendo una vida de ermitaños.

El doctor se acercó a Jack, revisó sus signos vitales y suspiró molesto.

_Tiene una ligera anemia – Escribió su conclusión sobre un informe. Claire se sintió fascinada por lo rápido que había descubierto el problema – Solo déjenlo descansar y que coma algo cuando despierte – Dijo el doctor inexpresivo. Le dio el informe a la enfermera y subió las escaleras al segundo piso sin despedirse.

_Siento que el doctor haya actuado así, ha estado trabajando mucho desde que el dueño del mercado atrapó un pequeño resfriado – Claire asintió sonriente – Bueno, ahora hay que llenar algunos papeles, Claire ¿cierto?, cuál es tu relación con el paciente.

_Soy su hermana – Claire se sintió algo molesta por las miradas de sorpresa en los rostros de Ellie y Rick.


	7. Nuevos amigos

**Harvest moon es propiedad de a Natsume blah blah blah**

**Un Nuevo capítulo, debo decir que no me inspire hasta que estuve por la mitad. **

**VII**

**Nuevos amigos**

_ ¡Lo he decidido! – Gritó Claire a mitad de la noche. Jack cayó de la cama estrellándose contra el suelo y añadiendo un nuevo agujero a la colección.

_Claire… son las 2 de la mañana…

_Lo he decidido. Ya encontré una buena presa.

Jack se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama de su hermana y se acarició la espalda recién golpeada. Tardó un poco en descifrar las palabras de su hermana pero al fin halló su significado, un escalofrío subió por su cuello.

_ ¿Quién es el condenado? – Dijo Jack. Claire rió.

_El doctor Trent.

_Eso es una sorpresa, creí que ibas a mencionar a Orange.

_No seas tonto, el solo es un 3 en mi escala y Trent es un 5 – Jack tapó el nuevo agujero con la mesa de noche y se subió a la litera.

_ ¿Tu escala económica? – Claire sonrió pícaramente – No tienes que buscar presas, deberías tratar de enamorarte o algo así – Claire chasqueo la lengua.

¿Qué eran presas para Claire? Pues muy sencillo, hombres con dinero para conseguir regalos. Hace tiempo que no iba de caza, en la ciudad ya nadie caía en sus garras, todos sabían que se llevaba los obsequios y no daba el "premio".

_Es un doctor de pueblo, ¿qué tanto crees que gane?, ni siquiera nos cobró la última vez.

_No es tanto por lo que le pueda sacar, es por el placer de la caza. Quisiera hacerlo por última vez antes de morir de hambre.

_Solamente estás aburrida, además, no nos vamos a morir de hambre… las abejas hacen miel continuamente.

_Bueno, entonces antes de morirme por diabetes. Yo sabía que debíamos esperar a tener más dinero antes de comprar esas gallinas.

Claire no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para llamar la atención de sus presas, o eso creía ella. Pocos días después, luego de regar las plantas y alimentar a las 2 gallinas Flip y Flop, como las había llamado su hermano; emprendió su camino hacia el pueblo mientras Jack se dirigía a la mina a continuar con el trato de Saibara. Claire le hizo prometer a Jack que no se esforzaría mucho, aún así, tenía pensado vigilarlo más tarde porsiacaso. La clínica estaba vacía, Ellie no se hallaba en su puesto. Claire se asomó por las cortinas y vio al doctor Trent hablando con Ellie.

_Te veo un poco cansada, deberías tomar un descanso.

_ ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – un ligero rubor se asomó en el rostro de Ellie.

_Por supuesto, eres esencial para esta clínica – Ellie parecía decepcionada, Claire se enfadó por la insensibilidad del doctor.

_Con permiso – Ellie salió de las cortinas y se encontró de frente con Claire. Sin pensarlo Claire tomó del brazo a Ellie y la llevó fuera de la clínica - ¿Claire?

_Oye, no me había fijado antes pero te gusta el doctor ¿cierto? – Ellie se ruborizo.

_Eso, no es cierto… - Claire suspiró

_Lo he decidido, ya mi meta ha cambiado, ¡te haré la cazadora! – Ellie estaba algo asustada y Claire lo notó – Traducción, te ayudaré a conseguir al doctor Trent – Claire rio, Ellie estaba desconcertada – Espérame aquí.

Claire entró saltando a la clínica, ya no tenía una presa pero ayudar a Ellie sonaba igual de divertido, además podría ganar una nueva amiga. El doctor estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con rostro serio saludó a Claire.

_Hola doctor Trent – Dijo claire alegremente y se acercó al escritorio.

_ ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

_Solo quería saludarlo – Claire sonrió

_Si no tienes nada malo no hay necesidad para visitar ésta clínica.

_Pero que grosero – Claire sacó una hierba azul de su bolsillo y empezó a mascarla, el doctor parecía interesado y por supuesto, Claire había hecho algunas "investigaciones" de antemano descubriendo los gustos del doctor.

_Eso que comes es…

_Oh, es una hierba medicinal que encontré, me da energía extra al mascarla – Por primera vez algo de expresión se mostró en el rostro de Trent – Tengo un poco más si deseas…

_Si, si, por favor – Dijo el doctor extendiendo las manos a Claire.

Claire le dio las hierbas al doctor y notó por primera vez una sonrisa de parte de él. Claire apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y sin pensarlo se acercó tratando de ver más cerca aquella sonrisa.

_Uhm – El doctor sonrojado llevó las manos hacia delante deteniendo a Claire que estaba demasiado cerca. Claire rio y se alejó.

_Me sorprendió, creía que no sabías sonreír.

_ ¿Y por eso debías invadir mi espacio personal?

_Ah, lo siento no era mi intención, simplemente me pareció bonita tu sonrisa – Trent se sonrojó aún más y parecía que en cualquier momento diría algo contra Claire – Deberías sonreír más, la risa es la mejor cura.

_Entonces supongo que tú debes ser muy saludable – Dijo el doctor con intenciones de herir.

_Por supuesto – Dijo Claire con su sonrisa pícara, lo cual llamó la atención de Trent – Me estoy desviando del tema. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué piensas de Ellie?

Después de aquella pequeña charla de antes cualquiera pudo hallarle más de un sentido a aquella pregunta, lo que confundió al doctor. ¿Por qué Claire preguntaría algo como eso? Después de haber actuado, según pensó el doctor, de forma coqueta, salir con esa pregunta podría significar muchas cosas. ¿A caso Claire tenía curiosidad por su relación con la enfermera? Si así era entonces ¿era pura curiosidad o ella estaba interesada en él? Estas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del doctor el cual no era muy bueno en esas cosas. Claire esperaba por una respuesta.

_Ella es una preciada enfermera de esta clínica – El doctor creía haber elegido las mejores palabras para intentar eludir la pregunta.

_No me refiero a eso, ¿Qué piensas de ella como persona?

El doctor estaba algo aturdido, Claire no dejaba de hacer preguntas incomodas y a él no le gustaban las preguntas incomodas. Gracias a los cielos fueron interrumpidos por Ellie entrando a la clínica junto con Lillia. Claire ayudó a Ellie a acostar a la señora en la cama y se despidió del doctor y la enfermera.

Dentro de la mina oscura algo asechaba entre las sombras. Jack trabajaba sin descanso rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana; solo le faltaban una pieza más y aquella tortura estaría terminada. Destrozó una roca y algo dorado se asomó, al fin había encontrado las diez piezas. Jack se dejó caer en el piso de la cueva, agotado.

_Claire estará feliz – Jack cerró los ojos – Solo tengo que evitar decirle que trabajé tanto – Casi de inmediato Jack cayó en un profundo sueño.

Algo mojado y suave se deslizó por la mejilla de Jack, Jack apartó al ser de un empujón y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. El animal mordió la camisa de Jack y empezó a dar pequeños tirones, de nuevo Jack apartó al animal con su mano. Por un momento hubo calma y Jack se despertó sintiendo la mejilla fría. Se limpió con la camisa y miró alrededor. Un pequeño cachorro se encontraba su lado. Jack lo tomó con las manos.

_Hola, ¿quién eres? – El cachorro contesto con un ladrido - ¿Estás perdido?

El cachorro meneo la cola y alegremente dejo fluir su carga amarilla sobre la camisa de Jack.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! – Jack soltó al cachorro y éste empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él – Perro tonto – Jack se quitó la camisa y la olió para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto. Se enfadó con el animal y lo levantó para gritarle, sus grandes ojos de perrito asustado se cruzaron con los de Jack. Jack suspiro y abrazó al cachorro con una mano, recogió las piezas de oro en su mochila y salió de la mina con un nuevo amigo – Te llamarás Pepe – Jack sonrió.

Por supuesto cuando Claire descubrió a "Pepe" no estaba muy feliz. Otra boca que alimentar y para más este animal no producía nada. Pero al mismo tiempo Claire no pudo resistirse a su ternura y aceptó quedárselo.


	8. Amiradora secreta

**Dos días sin internet provocaron que además que me leyera un libro completo en 3 horas, escribí dos capítulos, los más largos hasta ahora xD**

**Harvest Moon le pertenece a Natsume**

**XIII**

**Admiradora secreta**

Claire estaba emocionada, hacía una semana que había hablado con su madre por teléfono. Su madre le había dado noticias de que su padre había entrado en un negocio que por ahora estaba dando resultados; por lo cual, le prometió a Claire mandarle provisiones y ropa. Todos los días se levantaba e iba directamente al buzón de la granja.

_Claire, si nos van a enviar algo tan grande dudo que quepa en ese pequeño buzón, de seguro lo dejan a nuestra puerta como cuando pedimos ese espejo que tanto querías – Esto último lo dijo Jack con tono de desaprobación.

_Si pero tal vez mande una carta, tal vez diciendo que volvieron a quebrar…

_Dale una oportunidad a papá, estoy seguro que será exitoso en esto – Dijo Jack mientras Claire revisaba el buzón como de costumbre.

_ ¡Ah! Una carta – Exclamó su hermana emocionada – ¡Y no son cuentas!

Claire se apresuró en abrirla para leer el contenido. Leyó rápidamente las palabras escritas con una hermosa y pequeña letra.

A mi admirado, te veo de lejos y mi corazón se acelera. Desearía conocerte, desearía saber más de ti, que de lejos emanas un aura tan hermosa. Pareces tan amable y tan gentil; desearía oír tu voz llamando mi nombre y que ésta voz se grave eternamente en mi memoria. Serías el perfecto protagonista de mi historia de amor.

Tu admiradora

Por un momento los hermanos quedaron en silencio. Claire levantó el sobre y lo examinó con detenimiento. En una esquina del sobre firmaba en la misma letra minúscula "Para Jack"

_Es para ti… - Volvió a caer el silencio que fue súbitamente interrumpido por una risa estridente – "Desearía oír tu voz llamando mi nombre" – Claire repetía el contenido de la carta entre risas. Jack releía la carta algo apenado.

_ ¿Quién la habrá enviado? – Jack examinaba la carta con detenimiento pero no le pasaba nadie por la cabeza.

_No lo sé – Dijo Claire parando de reír – Es probable que haya sido Popuri.

_No – Negó Jack seriamente – La letra de Popuri es… diferente – Jack hurgó en los bolsillo de sus pantalones sacando pelusas, papeles y envoltorios de dulces, al fin encontró lo que buscaba, un recibo de la granja de gallinas – Esto lo escribió Popuri – La letra era simplemente atroz, además que todas las íes estaban decoradas con algún corazón o flor.

_Si tienes razón – Dijo Claire arrugando los ojos mientras trataba de leer aquella escritura. Al dirigir la mirada a su hermano lo notó pensativo, de repente una sonrisa algo retorcida apareció en el rostro de Jack – Oh no… ¿Qué estás planeando?

_Debes ayudarme a encontrarla – Dijo Jack emocionado tomando las manos de Claire – ¡Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para encontrar novia!

_ ¿Y si es una cincuentona, o una mujer desagradable? O peor aún ¿un travesti? – Pensó Claire mas no tenía el valor para decirlo. Jack tenía esa suerte problemática de "atraer" gente extraña y no solo lo decía por su anterior jefe.

_ ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo Jack que había hablado mientras Claire pensaba en posibilidades – Debemos encontrarla, se oye tan apasionada, por lo menos en ésta carta – Claire asintió cediendo ante la petición de su hermano.

_Si escribió una carta en vez de presentarse es que aún no está preparada para hablarte de frente – Dijo tratando sin convencer a su hermano de olvidar a su admiradora por el momento, sin embargo su hermano ya se había formado su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y no la escuchaba.

Si Jack hubiese leído la carta unos días después no se hubiese emocionado tanto, después de todo, ese día era un día romántico según el calendario del pueblo. Por supuesto había un "pero"; aquel día era para que los hombres les entregaran regalos a sus amadas; éste pensamiento fortaleció su teoría del travesti por lo cual se sentía algo asustada por el bienestar de Jack, pero éste sentimiento no duró mucho, debido a que Jack planeó la búsqueda para los siguientes días lluviosos.

Claire estaba molesta, después del incidente del martillo habían tenido mucho trabajo en la granja debido a que una gran tormenta había ensuciado el campo y arruinado algunas plantas. La rubia deseaba esos días libres para relajarse en la granja y visitar luego a Ellie y Popuri; pero se encontró atrapada yendo de aquí para allá buscando pistas sobre la admiradora.

_Y eso fue lo que pasó… - Terminó diciendo Claire al contarle lo sucedido a Ellie. Se había escapado por poco tiempo de las garras de su hermano.

_Bueno, se de alguien que tiene ese estilo de escritura.

_ ¡¿Enserio? – Claire tomó las manos de Ellie emocionada.

_Si, pero dudo de su intención – Dijo Ellie con una risa débil – No sé si habrás conocido a Mary – Claire negó con la cabeza – Es la encargada de la biblioteca del pueblo – Claire se emocionó, ¿al fin terminaría la molesta búsqueda? - Si, ella es la hija de la señora…

_ ¡Ellie!, Ven a ayudarme por favor – Gritó la voz del doctor Trent desde el primer piso. El doctor había llegado a la clínica luego de salir a recolectar plantas medicinales. Las jóvenes bajaron las escaleras, habían estado conversando en el cuarto de Ellie.

_Doctor Trent ¿Cómo le fue? – Dijo Ellie sonriente.

_Regular – Respondió el doctor secamente, mientras abría las bolsas donde se encontraban las plantas – No he podido encontrar muchas azules – Ellie rió

_No se preocupe Doctor. Claire a recolectado muchas para nosotros – Ellie señaló a Claire, la cual el doctor no había notado hasta ahora. Claire sonrió tímidamente, el doctor se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y se adentró entre las cortinas sin decir ni una palabra.

_ ¡Pero qué grosero! – Exclamó Claire – Y tú, Ellie, deberías haber dicho que las recogiste sola como te dije.

_Pero eso no es cierto… - Dijo Ellie tímidamente.

_Estoy tratando de ayudarte a conquistarlo – Claire tomó su bolso, el cual había dejado sobre el mostrador – Bueno, después pensaré en algo más. Hasta luego Ellie – Dijo Claire despidiéndose con la mano y partiendo hacia la biblioteca sin saber que tras su escritorio se escondía el sonrojado doctor.

La biblioteca era pequeña. No había muchos estantes de libros. Claire no había visitado muchas bibliotecas en su vida. No es que no le gustara leer, pero el ambiente silencioso y solitario de las bibliotecas era fastidioso para ella. Claire buscó señales de vida y se sorprendió al encontrar un conocido pelirrojo leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción.

_ ¿Gray?

_ ¿Uhm? – Gray bajó su libro y se encontró con el rostro de Claire.

_Oh de verdad eres tú, sin la gorra me confundí.

_Bueno, es tonto usar una gorra si no estás fuera.

_Pero si hasta la usas en la herrería – Gray se sonrojó.

_Eso es porque… para protegerme de que el cabello no se queme – Claire por supuesto rió con una excusa como esa – Bueno, es que aquí me siento cómodo – Admitió Gray y volvió a ocultar su rostro con el libro.

_Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mary? – Gray señalo las escaleras con la mano, Claire asintió – Deberías usar menos esa gorra, sería una lástima que se arruinara ese cabello tan bonito – Gray, aún con el libro frente a él, tomó la gorra UMA y se la puso firmemente en la cabeza. Claire contuvo la risa y subió las escaleras señaladas.

El segundo piso se la biblioteca era igual de simple que el primero. En un escritorio se encontraba una chica escribiendo apasionadamente, se detuvo al oír los pasos de Claire.

_Hola, mi nombre es Claire – Claire esperó pero no hubo respuesta. Mary se levantó de la silla repentinamente y se acercó a Claire.

_Esto… ¡Es un gran honor! – Gritó Mary y Claire se sobresaltó – No puedo creer que al fin te conozco – Mary corrió hacia el escritorio y empezó a escribir algo frenéticamente.

_Uhm, bueno, tú debes ser Mary – La chica de lentes y cabello negro asintió enérgicamente.

_Al principio cuando oí esos rumores sobre ustedes me emocioné mucho, empecé a escribir sobre una historia de amor alocada y apasionante – Mary hablaba rápido sin mirar a Claire a los ojos – Luego me enteré que los rumores eran mentiras, estaba decepcionada, los seguí para observar cómo eran de verdad…

_ ¿Otra acosadora? – Pensó Claire.

_...Pero lo que vi era aún mejor que los rumores. La relación entre ustedes es tan hermosa. Un verdadero amor de hermanos, se apoyan uno al otro sin importar lo que pase. Tú, la hermana menor, preocupada por tu hermano que recién había colapsado en las minas…

_ ¿No dijo que empezó a seguirnos luego que aclaré nuestra relación? – Pensó Claire para sí.

_...Con la ayuda del flamante pelirrojo arrastrabas a Jack, desesperada. Asustada que no abriera los ojos de nuevo…

_ ¿Se refiere a Gray? – Claire respondía en sus pensamientos.

_...Nunca había visto tal amor familiar, se abrazan, ríen juntos. Parecen esposos sin caricias de amantes, por eso la envidia ha desatado tales rumores…

_Esto está tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba – Pensó Claire y empezó a pensar a jugar con una pelusa en su bolsillo.

_...Y sin embargo estás aquí aunque mi madre fuera la causante de los rumores.

_ ¿Eh? – Claire salió de su estado pensativo

_Mi madre, Anna

_ ¿Enserio? Bueno no importa ya, todo está aclarado – Dijo Claire restándole importancia al asunto.

_De verdad eres tan buena y generosa. A ti directamente te quería entregar mi carta de admiración – Mary tomó un sobre blanco del escritorio y se la entregó a Claire. Claire abrió la carta y se encontró con la pequeña y hermosa letra, la carta decía casi lo mismo que la de su hermano.

_Así que te gusta escribir… - Mary asintió enérgicamente.

_Quería pedirles permiso para usarlos como protagonistas en mi historia. Y me pareció que sería buena idea pedirlo por una carta – Dijo Mary tímidamente.

_ ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste directamente? Esta carta puede malentenderse además que ni siquiera le pusiste remitente.

_Bueno porque quería tratar algo así ¡Como en las novelas! – Dijo Mary emocionada – Además tu hermano es… muy… – Mary se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta – El es inalcanzable. Yo lo admiro mucho.

_Así que la carta para él tenía un significado diferente – Claire rio, pícara – No sabía que alguien le gustara mi hermano de esa forma… Está Popuri pero…

_No, no, no te equivocas. Yo solo lo admiro, si fuera amor, lo sabría, después de todo ¡las flechas de Cupido al menos deben doler un poco! – Dijo Mary nerviosamente luego su mirada cambió por seriedad - ¿Qué dices de Popuri?

_Ah, sí, ella – Claire estaba realmente entretenida. ¿Las flechas de Cupido? De verdad esa niña estaba viviendo en un pequeño mundo de fantasía – Popuri le gusta mirar a mi hermano. Pero su mirada es diferente a la tuya es como de… ¿lujuria? – Mary bajó la cabeza, se la notaba algo molesta.

_Bueno, no es mi problema, después de todo el no me gusta de esa manera – Mary salió corriendo por las escaleras.

_Ah, creo que dije algo innecesario y tonto – Claire se sentía culpable, quería arreglarlo. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con una extraña escena.

_Mary ¿qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Gray preocupado.

_No es nada.

_ ¿Cómo que nada? Has bajado muy alterada – Gray notó a Claire – Tú, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Mary? – Molesto, Gray se acercó amenazante a Claire – ¡Después de todo, si eres una mala persona como los rumores decían! – Claire se sentía herida pero no culpaba a Gray, ella había jugado a diosa del amor en aquél segundo piso.

_ ¡Gray, ella no hizo nada!

_No, Mary, el tiene razón. Dije cosas estúpidas allá arriba. Perdóname.

Claire salió corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca. Que tonta se sentía, no solo por Mary, estaba jugando a Cupido con Ellie también. Ella no sabía mucho del amor, en sus cacerías nunca se había enamorado. Tras la puerta de la biblioteca se oyó el sonido de la palma contra la cara. Gray se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendido.


	9. Hermano, héroe

**Segundo capítulo creado en mis días sin internet. Como saben HM le pertenece a Natsume blah blah blah**

**IX**

**Hermano, héroe**

_Claire ¿Qué te ocurre? – Jack abrazó a su hermana.

_No es nada – Claire sonrió débilmente. En su mente se repetían las palabras "mala persona" una y otra vez.

Desde que se reencontró con Claire el día anterior, ésta había hablado poco. Parecía desanimada y el ambiente a su alrededor se sentía pesado.

_Por supuesto que ocurre algo, hoy recibimos el envío de mamá y aún así no te probaste ninguna prenda.

_No estoy de humor, eso es todo

_ ¿No está de humor para probarse ropa? Eso es imposible – Pensó Jack preocupado – No parece enferma, cuando la abracé no se sentía caliente. Tampoco quiso comer mucho aunque era la primera vez desde hace tiempo que comemos algo diferente a la miel – Jack observaba a su hermana deprimirse, lo que lo hacía sentirse mal – Debe ser algo que ocurrió cuando nos separamos. Entonces ¡Está decidido! Mi búsqueda por mi admiradora tendrá que esperar.

_ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esas muecas raras? – Preguntó Claire con una vaga sonrisa.

_No es nada, no es nada – Rió nerviosamente Jack – Entonces retornaré mi búsqueda. Tú descansa hoy – Jack tomó a Pepe y salió corriendo fuera de la casa. Pepe movió la cola – Bueno Pepe, hoy debemos buscar y eliminar la causa de la depresión de Claire – Dijo Jack con una sonrisa retorcida, Pepe le lamió el rostro – Te juro que si fue alguien el que causó esto, esa persona estará más que muerta – Un aura oscura rodeo a Jack y en ese mismo instante Gray, en la herrería, sintió un escalofrío.

La búsqueda de Jack comenzó en la granja de los hermanos mirones, después de todo era la única amiga de Claire que Jack conocía. Pepe corría alrededor de Jack contento enredando la correa alrededor de sus piernas. Jack entró en la granja y saludo a Lillia.

_Buenos días señora.

_Buenos días Jack – Dijo Lillia sonriente, luego de que se disiparan los rumores, Lillia había caído bajo el encanto de Jack.

_ ¿Está Popuri por aquí?

_Oh – Lillia sonrió pícaramente – Está en el corral de las gallinas.

_Muchas gracias – Jack se dirigió a la salida

_ ¿Por qué la buscas?

_Quisiera preguntarle algo – A Lillia le brillaron los ojos de curiosidad.

Popuri estaba dándole "compañía" a las gallinas, se notaba que hacía rato había terminado de alimentarlas y que se estaba escondiendo para no recibir más trabajo. Al ver a Jack, Popuri salió corriendo a su encuentro.

_Que sorpresa verte aquí Jack – Dijo Popuri con su usual tono infantil.

_Hola Popuri, la verdad es que necesito preguntarte algo importante.

_ ¿Sí? – Popuri observó a Jack con curiosidad. Popuri aunque solo un poco menor que Jack, parecía una niña. A Jack le causaba ternura por alguna razón.

_Es sobre Claire, está deprimida y no sé por qué – Popuri parecía un pequeño conejo sorprendido; Jack contenía sus ganas de palmearle la cabeza.

_ ¿Claire, deprimida? Imposible…

_ ¿Sabes de alguien que sepa sobre lo que le ocurre?

_Bueno… desde hace poco Claire se volvió amiga de Ellie. Estoy feliz porque Ellie es también una buena amiga mía.

_ ¿Ellie, la enfermera? – Popuri asintió sonriente – Entonces iré a verla, gracias Popuri – Jack se dispuso a irse.

_Visita más a menudo – Dijo Popuri en un tono más maduro de lo usual lo que le provocó a Jack escalofríos.

Llegó a la clínica y ató a Pepe a la cerca. Abrió la puerta y observó dentro, su mirada se encontró con la de Ellie que lo invitó a pasar.

_Buenos días ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?

_Hola enfermera Ellie. Bueno, la verdad es que hoy vengo por otro motivo más personal – Jack se acercó al mostrador – Necesito preguntarte algo importante. Es sobre Claire.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Claire?

_Ha estado deprimida desde ayer en la tarde y me preocupa, me pregunto si tu sabrías el por qué.

_Cuando vi a Claire ayer estaba muy animada.

_ ¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió? – Ellie asintió y contó a Jack sobre la conversación del día anterior y sobre como se había ido cuando luego de la llegada del doctor.

_Lo único negativo que ocurrió fue que el doctor actúo de una forma que Claire consideró un poco grosera – Jack sonrió pero su aura oscura se desplegó tras las cortinas donde el doctor sintió estar en peligro de muerte – Pero Claire salió igual de feliz de aquí. Deberías ir a la biblioteca a hablar con Mary, tal vez ocurrió algo allí.

_Gracias Ellie – Jack salió apresurado de la clínica, el doctor respiró aliviado, y se dirigió a la biblioteca la cual solo había visto por fuera. Un lugar problemático adosado a la casa de la vieja loca que había pensado que él era un ladrón. Pero igual entraría allí, por su querida y consentida hermana.

El primer piso de la biblioteca estaba vacío, se oían ruidos en el segundo indicando que alguien estaba allí. Jack estaba feliz, a diferencia de su hermana a él si le gustaban las bibliotecas, pero a diferencia de su hermana, no es que le gustase leer sino que le gustaba la paz y la soledad del lugar. Subió las escaleras con cuidado temiendo encontrarse con Anna; para su alivio, allí solo se hallaba una chica de anteojos y cabello negro. Limpiaba y ordenaba los libros con mucho cuidado y cariño.

_Disculpa – La chica se volteó a ver quien le hablaba, al ver a Jack, dejó caer el libro que tenía en la mano. La chica no se movió y Jack decidió recogerlo por ella. Tomó del suelo el libro, cuyo título citaba "Drácula" y se lo ofreció a la chica. La chica seguía sin moverse. Jack tomó su mano e hizo que lo tomara – Tu debes ser Mary, mi nombre es Jack, soy el hermano de Claire, la chica que vino ayer.

La cabeza de Mary daba vueltas, sentía el rostro caliente. Delante de ella estaba aquel chico que tanto admiraba. Oh diosa Claire, si algo tenía que ver con que él estuviese aquí entonces se lo agradecería desde el fondo de su corazón.

_ ¿Hola? – Jack pasaba la mano delante de sus ojos.

_Hoo….laaa – Dijo Mary en un tono casi inaudible.

_Puedes hablar – Dijo Jack riendo – Mary, sé que mi hermana vino aquí ayer. Ha estado depresiva desde entonces y desearía saber lo que ocurrió.

Entonces si tenía que ver Claire con la aparición de Jack frente a ella. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" pensaba Mary "Te prometo que te ayudaré con tu depresión, diosa de cabello dorado"

_Gra…y

_ ¿Eh?

_Gray

_ ¡¿Orange? – Mary rio un poco, por sus "observaciones" sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Jack – Ese imbécil… ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana? – Un aura asesina se extendió sobre Jack. "¿Jack el destripador?" pensó Mary con algo de miedo.

_Fue un mal entendido – Dijo Mary firmemente, armándose de valor – Déjame hablar con la dio… Clai-re. Lleva a Gray a la granja, nos encontraremos allí – Jack asintió y salió apresurado a buscar a su presa.

Mary cerró la biblioteca y se dirigió a la granja que perfectamente conocía… por sus "observaciones". Jack abrió de una patada la puerta de la herrería, su terrible aura asesina asustó hasta a Saibara. Se acercó a Gray y lo tomó por el cuello, se dirigió a la granja arrastrando a su presa.

_Claire… no quiere salir – Dijo Mary que había llegado justo antes que Jack y tocaba la puerta de la casa. Jack dejó a Gray al lado de Mary y entró en la casa.

_Mary ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Gray asustado.

_Te lo expliqué ayer, que había sido un mal entendido y que deberías disculparte con Claire.

_Ni siquiera me has contado que ocurrió ¿cómo quieres que me disculpe con ella?

_Es algo personal – Gray se sorprendió, él y Mary habían sido amigos desde la infancia y ésta había sido la primera vez que ella no le había querido contar algo – Claire es una preciada musa para mí y no puedo aceptar que esté deprimida. Discúlpate con ella.

_ ¿Está deprimida?...

En ese momento, Jack salió de la casa con su hermana cargada sobre su hombro. Claire pataleaba y gritaba pidiendo que la bajara, Jack la bajó frente Mary y Gray. Claire se dio la vuelta avergonzada.

_Claire… - Mary se acercó a Claire y le susurró – No estoy molesta contigo.

_Lo sé – Dijo Claire y miró a Gray con recelo.

_Está bien lo lamento – Dijo Gray cubriendo su rostro con su gorra – Lamento haber dicho que eras una mala persona - Jack hizo una mueca de horror y Gray temió por su vida, pero Jack simplemente entró en la casa dando un portazo.

_Esta enojado…

_ ¿Eh?

_No, nada – Respondió Claire nerviosa.

_Claire… gracias – Le dijo Mary y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo, Claire rio.

_En ese caso, me alegro de haberme deprimido – Gray no entendía nada por supuesto, estaba avergonzado de haber hecho que Claire se deprimiera por uno de sus arranques de furia, no sabía que esa chica que parecía tan fuerte fuera tan… ¿sensible? Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro – Tengo que enfrentarme ahora con mi hermano, hasta luego – Se despidió de los chicos – Te iré a visitar luego, Mary. Trataré de llevarlo – Mary sonrió emocionada y sonrojada. Dentro de la casa la esperaba Jack.

_Te han dicho peores cosas en tu vida de las cuales has salido ilesa…

_Uhm

_ ¿Cómo pudo afectarte tanto esa tontería? – Dijo Jack. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico. Claire decidió contarle el resto de la historia omitiendo algunas cosas que serían vergonzosas para Mary y cambiando un detalle aquí y allá.

_Entonces para mi "admiradora" solo soy un personaje para su historia – Jack era el que ahora parecía deprimido, acababa de leer la carta de Mary a Claire – Entonces ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste de Popuri que la deprimió?

_Eso es algo personal – Respondió Claire restándole importancia para que su hermano lo olvidara.

_No te preocupes, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te enseñe lo que es el amor – Jack le sonrió tiernamente a su hermana.

_Estoy segura que tu también – Claire pensó para sí misma y rio.


	10. La primera cosecha

**HM Le pertenece a Natsume**

**Mi mente me estaba diciendo que ya era hora de publicar otro cap 3 **

**X**

**La primera cosecha **

_ ¡Están listos! – Claire danzaba alrededor de los pepinos maduros. Estaba realmente de muy buen humor. Había desayunado huevos y tocino que le había mandado su madre, Gray se había disculpado el día anterior y Claire había hecho una nueva y "graciosa" amiga, además estaba estrenando un vestido nuevo que vino en el paquete. Realmente un día perfecto.

_ ¡Claire, cuidado los pisas! – Jack trataba de detener a su hermana que saltaba y bailaba de aquí para allá. La tomó por detrás y fácilmente la cargó sobre su hombro – ahora, señorita alegría, hay trabajo que hacer. Luego podrás bailar hasta que abras un hueco en el suelo.

_ ¡Calzón chino! – Jack gritó, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y Claire escapó de sus brazos.

_ ¡Pequeña demonio! – Jack arregló su ropa interior y empezó la persecución, tras ellos corría Pepe uniéndose al juego.

_Es tan entretenido verlos – Dijo Rick apoyado en la cerca vecina.

_Es rojo – Dijo Popuri y rió

_No es justo… ya lo has visto sin camisa, ya ha visto su ropa interior ¡Y yo nada!

_Dile a Claire que te las muestre… claro si es que quieres morir a manos de Jack – Rick tragó saliva - ¿Ya alimentaste a las gallinas?

_En eso estoy – Rick tomaba maíz de la bolsa y lo tiraba a sus espaldas. Las gallinas corrían de un lado a otro picoteando el maíz que caía en lugares aleatorios.

A la granja llegó la tímida Mary. Silenciosamente se dirigió al árbol de manzanas y se sentó tras él. El poco coraje reunido ayer se había agotado y su timidez había aumentado. Asomó la cabeza para observar a los "dioses brillantes" pero no pudo encontrarlos por ningún lado. Mary suspiró y se levantó, tal vez los hermanos habían ido a la mina.

_Bienvenida – Dijeron dos voces alegres tras ella y Mary casi sufrió un paro cardíaco. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los rostros de sus dos musas Jack y Claire.

_ ¡Qué alegría tu visita! – Claire se acercó a Mary y le palmeo suavemente la espalda. Mary estaba sin habla, los ojos de Jack y los suyos se cruzaron y eso fue suficiente para que Mary se sintiera mareada y cayera de rodillas. Grave error para su pobre corazón, en el momento que sus rodillas casi tocaran el suelo, dos grandes brazos la sostuvieron.

_ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Jack mientras sostenía a Mary.

_Ah… hermano… no creo que eso sea buena idea.

_ ¿Uhm? – Mary no lo soportó más y sus ojos se cerraron, Jack sintió más peso cayendo sobre él repentinamente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para detener a la inconsciente Mary de estrellarse contra el suelo.

_No te preocupes no le ocurre nada malo – Dijo Claire observando como Jack empezaba a entrar en pánico – Simplemente no soportó tu "brillo" – Jack la miró extrañado – Algo sobre escritores y sus musas…

Jack llevó a Mary a la casa y la acostó en la cama de Claire. Luego regresó al lado de su hermana para empezar a recoger los pepinos.

_Realmente, esa chica es extraña.

_Es cierto… pero ¿No crees que tiene un cierto encanto? – Le dijo Claire a Jack

_Bueno, en cuanto a apariencia pude verla un poco mejor cuando la lleve a la casa… - Jack recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana – ¡Ahh, solo le vi la cara, lo juro! – Claire lo miró de forma incrédula – Como iba diciendo antes de la molesta interrupción. En cuanto a apariencia es bastante bonita… Pero por supuesto tu lo eres cien veces más – Jack recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

_Cuando estás hablando de una chica no la comparas con tu hermana, cerebro de maní salado.

Empezaron a recolectar los pepinos en una cesta que hacía poco habían lograda comprar. Claire se guardó uno en el bolsillo como recuerdo de su primera cosecha. Pasó un tiempo antes de que todos los pepinos fueran recogidos y luego se dedicaron a regar las plantas que aún podían producir más.

En la casa oscura la chica de lentes abrió los ojos. Estaba asustaba, aquel era un lugar desconocido para ella. ¿Era esto un sueño? Mary trató de pensar lógicamente y el recuerdo de haber sido sostenida por Jack le vino a la mente. Eso significaba que estaba en la casa de la granja la cual nunca se había atrevido a espiar. Se levantó lentamente y echó un vistazo al pequeño hogar. Algo sobre la mesa llamó su atención, una colección de fotos familiares. Estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de robar una de esas fotos cuando su pie se hundió en el suelo, literalmente. Otro pedazo del viejo suelo cedió y su pie quedó atrapado.

Mary gritó desesperada tratando de zafarse. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de una caja. Montones de prendas de ropa salieron volando cayendo sobre la pobre Mary. La puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente.

_ ¿¡Mary, estás bien? – Gritó Claire. Mary tomó una prenda azul que le había caído en la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Jack entrando a la casa

_El… suelo… - Mary miró la prenda en su mano, un par de bóxers y ya se sabe quién es el dueño…

_ ¡Mary! – Mary se sonrojo como un tomate y cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

**Dioses brillantes: Una parodia a la serie de The wallflower**


	11. El chico tímido

**Waaa me atrase, lo sientooo =( Este cap no está muy cómico. OTL **

**Natsume es dueño de Harvet Moon**

**XI**

**El chico tímido**

Claire ayudó a llevar a la semiconsciente Mary a su hogar. Jack se había ofrecido a cargarla hasta allá pero considerando las circunstancias esa era una mala elección. Mary le pidió a Claire que la dejara en la biblioteca, mucho mejor para Claire ya que no tendría que enfrentarse a Anna.

Claire se despidió de Mary y se dirigió a la clínica. Había recolectado algunas hierbas en el camino y planeaba llevárselas a Ellie. La puerta de la clínica estaba cerrada y una hoja pegada a la puerta que decía "Salimos a almorzar". Era extraño que Ellie y Trent salieran a almorzar, después de todo Ellie se encargaba de cocinar.

_ ¿Una cita? – Pensó Claire – ¡Bien hecho Ellie!

Decidió dar un paseo para conocer el lado del pueblo que aún no visitaba. Sabía que si seguía caminando llegaría a la iglesia. Claire no había estado antes allí, se llamaba a ella misma "creyente", pero la idea de estar dos horas o más de pie oyendo al predicador, no le parecía muy "divertido". Además ¿No bastaban las buenas acciones para llegar al paraíso? Bueno no es que ella haya hecho nada bueno últimamente… además que se entrometía con los demás y cuando estaba en la ciudad le gustaba timar a los hombres…

_Tal vez si necesite entrar allí o a este paso iré al infierno

La gran puerta de madera crujió al ser empujada por Claire. La iglesia era pequeña pero limpia e iluminada. Detrás del altar de encontraba el predicador, un hombre que parecía bastante alegre; hablaba con alguien que se encontraba sentado en la primera hilera de bancos. Claire se acercó lentamente y el predicador levantó la mirada para ver a la visitante.

_Bienvenida, no te había visto antes por aquí.

La persona que hablaba antes con el predicador volteo a ver a Claire y rápidamente volvió a su posición anterior evitando que la rubia apreciara su rostro.

_Mi nombre es Claire.

_ ¡Ah, sí! Escuche que usted y su hermano se habían mudado a la granja abandonada. Ya estaba algo preocupado de que no hubiesen venido durante todo este tiempo.

_Si, lo siento, estábamos algo ocupados.

_No debes descuidar al señor, siempre debes hacerle tiempo. Bueno, ya estás aquí así que ¿te gustaría oír una historia?

A diantres, un momento antes Claire estaba pensando lo aburrida que eran las misas y ahora se encontraba atrapada, pero qué más daba, Claire aceptó la invitación y se sentó en la primera hilera junto a la persona de antes. Era un chico, se ocultaba el rostro con una larga cabellera castaña, usaba una extraña ropa de… ¿pieles?

_Había una vez una hermosa doncella que perdió a su madre…

_ ¿Blancanieves, Cenicienta, La Bella? – Pensó Claire

_Su padre volvió a casarse…

_Con una terrible madrastra – Respondió Claire en su mente y se revisó los bolsillos en busca de algo con que jugar.

Sacó el pepino que había cosechado antes, peló un extremo con sus uñas y empezó a mordisquearlo.

_Jovencita no es respetuoso comer aquí… - Dijo el predicador molesto, pero su rostro se iluminó de repente - ¿Es eso un pepino?

_Eh… si, recién cosechado…

_Deberé confiscarlo… - Dijo el predicador y tomó el pepino de las manos de Claire, luego se fue dando saltitos y con una gran sonrisa hacia una puerta trasera.

_Si lo quería solo debía pedírmelo… - Claire de había quedado sola con el chico, pero no por mucho tiempo, el predicador regresó de nuevo.

_Disculpen, es hora de mi merienda. Por favor jovencita, cuide de Cliff – Señalo al chico tímido – Sería muy amable si hace amistad con él – El predicador volvió a su hogar detrás de la iglesia.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

_ ¡Me llamo Claire! – Dijo la rubia sonriendo, el chico no se volteó a verla y Claire empezó a molestarse – ¿Cliff? ¿Cierto? – El chico seguía sin verla a la cara - ¡Ah! – Claire enloqueció, tomó el rostro del chico y lo volteó hacia ella – ¡Te estoy hablando! – Claire empezó a pellizcar sus mejillas

_uh…

Cliff estaba sonrojado, Claire estaba… demasiado cerca. Claire lo soltó y suspiró.

_Siento haberte forzado, esperaré a que estés listo para hablar – Sonrió gentilmente – Pero por favor apresúrate tengo curiosidad por tu ropa

_ ¿Uh? ¿Mi ro… pa?

_ ¡¿Ya estás listo? ¡Qué bien!, no soy muy paciente. Si tu ropa ¿de dónde la sacaste?

_Yo… la hice… - Cliff decía acostumbrándose a la chica

_ ¿Y no tienes más? – Cliff negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

_Yo… viajo mucho… no he encontrado un lugar fijo para vivir.

_ ¿Te quedarás aquí?

_Si… - Claire sonrió ampliamente y Cliff sintió como su rostro se calentaba – Si condigo un empleo

_En ese caso te ayudaré – Cliff volvió a oculta su rostro con su cabello – Oye, no puedo ver tu rostro con tanto cabello cubriéndolo, ¿no tienes una liga?

_No… yo…

_ ¡En ese caso puede tener la mía! – Claire se quitó la liga que cargaba en el cabello y empezó a hacerle una cola de caballo a Cliff.

_Espera… yo… eh…

_Listo, mucho mejor – Claire sonrió – Así se ve mejor tu rostro. ¡Wow, eres lindo! – Cliff se sobresaltó

Mientras tanto en la granja de los hermanos. Jack estaba algo preocupado por el repentino desmayo de Mary.

_Tal vez debería ir a ver como está. ¿Tú qué opinas Pepe? – Pepe ladró y movió la cola alegremente – Je je, sabía que me apoyarías - Jack le puso el collar a Pepe y salieron los dos a la biblioteca – Debería llevarle un regalo de "espero que te recuperes"

Mary ya se había recuperado, leía un libro romántico y suspiraba, una imagen apareció en su mente en donde ella y Jack eran los protagonistas de aquella historia.

_ ¡Kya! – Mary se sonrojó y trató de olvidar la imagen – No te hagas tantas esperanzas Mary… - Dijo para sí, tratando de calmarse. Alguien llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca. Mary la había cerrado para poder leer en paz.

_ ¿Mary? Al parecer no está… vamos Pepe…

Algo se apoderó de Mary al escuchar aquella voz. Se levantó enérgicamente y abrió la puerta casi que dañando la cerradura.

_ ¡Estoy aquí! – Gritó y el chico de gorra azul volteó a verla - ¿Gray? – Dijo Mary decepcionada

_Mary…

_ ¡Mary! Si estabas en la biblioteca – Dijo Jack trotando hacia ellos, Mary se sonrojó - ¿Estás mejor? Tu rostro está algo rojo, ¿tienes un resfriado? – Mary negó enérgicamente

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Mary? – Preguntó Gray preocupado.

_Esta mañana fue a nuestra granja de visita y se desmayó dos veces – Dijo Jack también preocupado – Te traje esto, espero que te recuperes Mary – Jack tomó la mano de Mary y puso en ella una flor blanca que había encontrado en el camino. Mary se sentía bastante mareada – Si sigues sintiéndote mal deberías ir a la clínica – Mary asintió – Bueno vendré mañana a ver como sigues – Jack sonrió y se despidió.

_Mary… tu… – Empezó a decir Gray y luego calló. Mary sonreía feliz oliendo la flor blanca. Gray sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y sus problemas no acabaron allí. Dos espectadores habían estado allí un tiempo. La chica rubia y molesta junto a un chico de cabello largo y castaño.


	12. carrera de caballos

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia w **

**A Natsume le pertenece Harvest moon **

**XII**

**Carrera de caballos**

Hacía unos días que Claire y Jack habían mandado a restaurar y ampliar su hogar; el hombre barbudo iba y venía, cargando madera y herramientas. La obra había costado casi el 80% de sus ahorros aunque los dos hermanos recolectaron los materiales ellos mismos.

Los hermanos trabajaban en su campo, rogando que la siguiente cosecha lograra restaurar los ahorros invertidos. Claire había estado pensativa por días, había un dilema ante ella y siempre que este tipo de dilemas aparecían en su mente, ella acudía a su hermano.

_Jack, tengo una pregunta "hipotética" – Decía mientras regaba las plantas.

_Hazla – Dijo Jack y se secó el sudor de la frente con su manga.

_Si hipotéticamente hablando hay una chica…

_ ¿Sí?

_Y esa chica le gusta un chico, pero su mejor amigo gusta de ella y ese amigo también resulta ser el amigo de otra chica, que es amiga también de la primera chica y ésta quiere ayudar a los dos amigos. Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer la chica?

La mente de Jack quedó en blanco, no entendía nada de lo que su hermana preguntaba, trató de recordar palabra por palabra lo que dijo su hermana hasta que todo cobró algo d sentido.

_Entonces la segunda chica es Claire… Uhm ¿Jugando a Cupido de nuevo?

_ ¡No, no, te equivocas! ¡Fue algo hipotético! – un sonido de hipo salió d la boca de Claire, ser descubierta por su hermano le causaba siempre hipo.

_ ¡Delatada!

_ ¡Esto es solo porque hablé muy rápido!... Hic

_Bueno en ese caso, esa chica "hipotética" debería dejar que todo siga su curso, no debería tratar de cambiar el sentimiento de los demás – Jack puso su mano en la cabeza de Claire y la espelucó – Ahora sigue trabajando, tenemos que recuperar el dinero pronto – Claire asintió enérgicamente y volvió al trabajo, ¿solo le quedaba esperar? Que decepción... Hic.

¿El sentimiento de los demás? Ahora que lo pensaba había tratado de unir bastantes parejas en el pasado, fracasando la mayoría de las veces. Tal vez ésta vez debería preguntar a los demás sobre sus sentimientos, empezando por…

_Jack, ¿Te gusta alguien del pueblo?

_ ¿Acaso eso significa que estoy incluido en ese caso hipotético?

_ ¡N-No! ¡Hic! – Oh diablos, Claire era la reina de las preguntas hechas en momentos equivocados – Solo responde…

_Si ese es el caso entonces ¿le gusto a alguien?…

_ ¡Solo responde! ¡Hic!

_Ok… ok, Karen la chica del mercado tiene un excelente cuerpo; Ellie lo esconde bajo ese montón de ropas pero seguro que tiene un par de grandes gemelas; Popuri es el sueño de los pedófilos (no es de mi gusto); la chica del bar, Ann tiene buen trasero; y por último Mary… - Antes de terminar la frase Jack recibió un puñetazo en el estómago de parte de su hermana.

_ ¡Estúpido hermano y sus perversiones! Tal vez debí esperar a que dijera lo que pensaba de Mary… - Pensó Claire mientras veía como su hermano trataba de recuperar el aire – Pero mi sangre empezó a hervir luego de que mencionó a Ellie…

_Increíble que hayan avanzado tanto… - Dijo una voz tras ellos, un anciano se acercaba lentamente.

_Buenos días – Dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono y el anciano rió

_Buenos días, jóvenes, mi nombre es Barley y vengo de la granja de ganado.

_ ¡Ah!, aun no hemos visitado ese lugar.

_Ciertamente, deberían dedicar un día a visitar a la gente del pueblo – El anciano sonrió gentilmente – He venido a decirles que pronto será la carrera de caballos, si tienen un caballo pueden participar.

_De hecho…

_ ¡¿Ah no tienen? No importa, no importa, igual pueden mirar, pero sería muy bueno si pudieran participar el año siguiente ¿no creen?

_Eh…

_Si, si, los ayudaré. Aquí tengo un potro salvaje que encontré herido hace poco, lamentablemente no tengo espacio para él. Así que sería muy bueno si ustedes lo cuidan y entrenan. Está amarrado en la entrada ¡Suerte! – El anciano se fue corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente dejando a Jack y Claire anonadados.

En la entrada de la granja estaba el potro, un caballo de unos dos años, mascaba unas flores que se encontraban cerca de él.

_Así que ahora tenemos un caballo…

_Eso parece… - Jack se acercó lentamente, al momento que Jack se encontraba a un metro del caballo, éste intentó atacar a Jack relinchando furioso - ¡Ah! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!

De alguna manera lograron llevar al caballo al viejo establo, el viejo Barney los había usado como escapatoria para deshacerse del demonio potro.

_ ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Un caballo trae gastos.

_Deberíamos hacerle una "visita" a ese viejo y obli… pedirle que nos dé el alimento gratis – dijo Jack mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

_ ¡Je! No creo que se niegue – Dijo Claire molesta

_ Ahora que lo pienso creo que esta "carrera de caballos" estaba en el calendario del pueblo. Deberíamos asistir.

_Ni en un millón de años, el calendario decía que se podía apostar y si vas perderás todo nuestro dinero.

_Vamos, Claire, te juro que no apostaré… – Jack se detuvo – Mucho… - Susurró y recibió un golpe en la cabeza

_ ¡Te escuché!

Al final Claire cedió… como siempre… y Jack perdió todo el dinero ahorrado… de nuevo… provocando que los dos tuvieran que trabajar extra en las minas y cortando madera para Gotz.

_Vamos Claire, no puedes estar molesta conmigo para siempre… mira el lado positivo, ahora tenemos un caballo y una mejor casa – Dijo Jack mientras salían de la mina.

_ ¡¿Lado positivo? ¡Solo mira esto, estúpido hermano! – Claire se bajó los pantalones y dejó al descubierto una gran huella morada en una de sus nalgas proveniente del demonio potro.

_ ¡¿Uh? – exclamó un sonrojado y confundido Gray en la entrada de la mina; dejando caer el martillo que cargaba, sobre su pie, lo cual pareciera no haber ni sentido.

_ ¡kyaaa! – Gritó Claire mientras se subía los pantalones rápidamente.

_Orange, estás muerto – Dijo Jack envuelto en un aura oscura, mientras se tronaba los nudillos.


	13. Lo que piensa de ella

**Holaaa, no había escrito más porque entré en un proyecto de traducción xDD sorry OTL. El título de este cap es ambiguo.**

**Ya sabemos todos que Harvest moon le pertenece a Natsume**

**Para el próximo Fanservice usaré al doctor Trent xP (ahora empezaré a maquinar que le pasará al pobre doctor)**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Lo que piensa de ella.**

Claire estaba feliz. Recorría su recién ampliando aunque aún pequeño pero más arreglado hogar. Hacía unos días que un hombre oriental se había aparecido al frente de su casa y les había ofrecido un bello florero por un "módico" precio. Claire se enamoró del florero e inmediatamente lo compró.

_Cinco mil por un florero ¡Cinco mil!

_Al menos es algo útil y bello, no como el dinero perdido en las carreras.

_Ya lo de las carreras fue hace un mes deberías superarlo.

_Entonces estamos a mano... – Jack estaba satisfecho de este resultado, al fin se liberaría de los regaños diarios de su hermana, aunque en esos momentos de necesidad no le parecía muy adecuado gastar el dinero.

_Ésta será la última cosecha de la estación… así que debemos guardar el dinero para poder comprar las semillas de la próxima.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Debemos tener cuidado en no dañar la casa, no enfermarnos, no comprar nada innecesario (desde ahora). Pero si mis cálculos son correctos podemos ir a la posada unas noches.

_Sería justo, casi no hemos salido de aquí el último mes.

_Ya quiero conocer "la posada" – A Jack se le erizó la piel – hay tantos lugares a los que no hemos ido.

Claire y Jack se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la recién llegada Mary. ¿Cómo supieron que había llegado? Varias pistas la señalaban: el olor fuerte a perfume de rosas (que Mary había empezado a usar desde el pasado mes), el sonido de pasos indecisos, el ruido nervioso de su respiración.

_Hola Mary – Dijeron los dos hermanos sonrientes.

_H-Hola…

_Hace varios días que no venías.

_S-si… me llegaron unos libros nuevos y tenía que buscarles un sitio – Mary sonrió débilmente, un poco sonrojada.

_ ¿Qué tipo de libros?

_Unas novelas románticas – Dijo Mary con emoción y su imaginación divagó en el deseo de empezar a leerlas.

_Oh, eso me recuerda… - Jack entró en la casa dejando a las dos chicas atónitas, regresó un poco después sosteniendo un libro – Lo he terminado de leer…

_Querrás decir que terminé de leértelo…

_Shhh… ¡Claire!... – Mary rio – Si, bueno, si, Claire me hizo el favor de leérmelo… Verás, no me gusta mucho leer pero si escuchar historias – Jack sonrió algo avergonzado y le entregó el libro a Mary – Claire me dijo que le contaste una historia de tu propia creación, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías contármela a mí también?

Mary se sonrojó, asintió con la cabeza y miró a Claire la cuál le guiñó el ojo.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, diosa! – Pensó Mary mientras le hacía una seña discreta de agradecimiento a Claire.

_ ¡Esto no es hacer de Cupido! – Aclaró Claire en su mente – ¡A mi hermano si le gustan las historias!

Mary se despidió y los hermanos volvieron al trabajo. Se encargaron de alimentar al caballo (ahora llamado Crazy) el cual había mejorado su conducta pero aún así no los dejaba acercarse mucho. El morado de Claire había finalmente desaparecido de su nalga.

¿Se preguntan qué pasó con Gray luego del incidente pasado? Por suerte Claire detuvo a Jack antes de que lo golpeara con el mazo… Al final Gray escapó a su hogar, corriendo con dificultad mientras intentaba calmar al que recién se había "despertado". Desde ese entonces Gray ha estado evitando a Claire y Claire se ha ido enojado más y más por tal estupidez.

_Cuando encuentre a Gray… - Pensó Claire mientras recogía plantas medicinales, con aura encendida.

La rubia emprendió su caminata a la clínica, pasó por al lado de la herrería y vio con furia como Gray se apresuraba a entrar evitando mirarla a la cara.

_Claire – Cliff venía corriendo hacia ella, saludaba con la mano y su expresión era de emoción – Claire ¡Buenas noticias!

_ ¡Cliff! – Claire trotó para encontrarse con Cliff – Cuéntame.

_ ¿Recuerdas el trabajo temporal en el que me ayudaste hace dos semanas? – Claire asintió – Bueno, pues, ¡me han contratado permanentemente! ¡Me quedo en el pueblo Claire!

Claire abrazó a Cliff y los dos gritaron y saltaron de felicidad por un rato.

_ ¡Jeje! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Cliff, no me dijiste que tenías novia.

Cliff y Claire se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la chica que recién había llegado, era Ann, la chica se cabello naranja que siempre saludaba a Jack cuando se encontraban por las calles. Claire y Cliff se sonrojaron un poco.

_Ah hola Ann – Claire sonrió – No, no somos novios, somos los mejores amigos, ¿Cierto Cliff?

_Por supuesto – Cliff sonrió tímidamente, Cliff no conocía a Ann muy bien.

_ ¡Solo celebramos que Cliff haya encontrado un trabajo permanente y ya no se tiene que ir del pueblo! – Claire chocó palmas con Cliff y Ann rió.

_ ¡Me alegro! Nuestra posada no está preparada para perder un cliente habitual.

Cliff vivía en la posada, eso Claire lo sabía, pero no sabía que Ann era de ese lugar.

_ ¿Eres de la posada? – Preguntó Claire y Ann mostró una cara de desconcierto.

_Si… ¿no te lo ha dicho Jack? – Ann rió – Ese hermano tuyo es algo extraño. Viene de vez en cuando a esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

_Ohh, ¿en serio? – un aura maléfica envolvió a Claire – Así que ya has ido a la posada y no me llevaste Jack… - Pensó Claire aun manteniendo su sonrisa por fuera.

Jack terminó sus tareas y luego de bañarse en el baño comunitario se dirigió a la posada. De repente sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

_ ¿Será mi imaginación? – Pensó Jack mientras emprendía su camino – Hablaré con Doug al respecto…

Jack se estaba preocupando un poco, solo había hecho tres amigos desde que había llegado al pueblo. Tal vez a muchos les parecerá bien solo tener tres amigos pero Jack no pensaba igual.

_Tal vez debería hacerme amigo de ese tal Cliff… - Pasó a un lado de la herrería y divisó a Gray - ¡Hey Orange!

Así es, uno de esos tres "amigos" era Gray. Por alguna extraña razón su pésima relación pasó a "mejores" desde el incidente. Aunque Gray lo detestaba por robarse a Mary y Jack detestaba a Gray por haber estado relacionado en dos incidentes con su hermana; sus dos personalidades se mezclaban bien. ¿Una relación amor odio? Jaja eso sería demasiado.

_Jack… - Dijo Gray desanimadamente aunque hallaba la visita de Jack oportuna ya que se estaba aburriendo de muerte.

_ ¿Sigues evitando a mi hermana? – Preguntó a Jack burlonamente – Ella está molesta porque la estás evitando.

_ ¿Acaso no me dijiste que te agradaba que la evitara? – Dijo Gray sonrojado.

_Una cosa es lo que me agrade a mí y otra más importante es lo que le agrade a Claire, y prefiero soportar que andes a su alrededor a que ella esté molesta.

_ ¿Quién dijo que quiero estar a su alrededor?

_Claire es el tipo de persona que es difícil detestar, no creo que tú lo hagas.

_Si… en eso tienes razón.


	14. Nuestro primer verano

**Ohh****, c****reo que me retrase un poquitico con este cap :x jeje bueno, espero que les guste, es un poco más largo que los usuales… **

**Ya saben que harvest moon le pertenece a Natsume y a otra empresa que ya no me acuerdo como se llama.**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Nuestro primer verano**

Jack y Claire no tenían tiempo para tonterías como el "festival de la cocina", no, tenían una meta clara: ¡estar preparados para la apertura de la playa!

Habían entrado en su estado de "ermitaños". Se habían enterado hacía poco de aquel festival y habían decidido sacrificar sus días en la posada para poder asistir. Cortaron todas las plantas de primavera, limpiaron el terreno, compraron dos vacas a las que llamaron Hansel y Gretel (Por insistencia de Jack aunque las dos eran hembras), y trabajaron en la mina hasta que se desplomaron del sueño. Solo restaba una cosa, plantar las semillas del verano, las cuales decidieron plantar después de la apertura. Un día antes del esperado, descubrieron una desagradable sorpresa…

_ ¡Jack! ¡Crazy no está! – Claire corrió hacia su hermano y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó hacia el viejo establo. La vieja puerta había cedido por el paso del tiempo y Crazy había escapado hacia la libertad.

_Tal vez esto sea lo mejor – Dijo Jack luego de un rato de observar la puerta rota – Ese caballo no deseaba quedarse aquí.

_ ¿Pero y si le pasa algo malo?

_Viene de lo salvaje. Ya sabe cómo cuidarse solo.

Claire no estaba muy convencida. Aunque Crazy era odioso, agresivo, un demonio relinchante y sucio, Claire le había tomado cierto "cariño". El resto del día fue una tortura para Claire, pensando en Crazy y en los problemas en los que pudo haberse metido, al fin llegó la hora de dormir y Claire tardó un rato en conciliar el sueño.

¡Hrrrrrs, hrrrs!

Claire se dio la vuelta en su cama, Jack se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

¡Hrrrs, hrrrrrrs! ¡Bang!

Los hermanos se despertaron sorprendidos por el ruido, había algo afuera…

Jack bajó de la litera y tomó el mazo de la caja de herramientas y lentamente abrió la puerta. Nada… No había nada fuera. Jack cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la caja de la ropa, sacó lo primero que tocó con sus manos y se lo puso rápidamente.

_Jack… ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Claire, temblando en su cama por el miedo.

_Quédate aquí, iré a revisar que fue ese ruido.

Jack salió de la casa y Claire se quedó sola. Intranquila, Claire decidió levantarse y asomarse por la ventana. Abrió las cortinas nerviosamente y se encontró con la vista de su granja. Estaba muy oscuro; cuando vivían en la ciudad, abrir las cortinas de noche era como mirar directamente al sol, pero aquí solo las estrellas iluminaban la noche… pero esta vez no solo eran las estrellas las que titilaban, un par de ojos brillantes se encontraban de frente a Claire.

Claire gritó y cerró las cortinas apresuradamente. Algo estaba fuera… algo muy grande… algo estaba afuera… con su hermano… ¿con su hermano? ¡¿Con su hermano?

Claire tomó el hacha de la caja de herramientas, aunque le costara la vida no iba a dejar que nada lastimara a su hermano.

_Aquí voy Jack, aguanta un poco.

Claire abrió la puerta de un jalón y alzó su hacha hacia la criatura ante ella, la criatura relinchó ¿relinchó?

_ ¿Crazy? – Claire bajó el hacha aliviada y abrazó al caballo, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos – Crazy ¡volviste! ¿De verdad nos quiere? – Pensó Claire mientras acariciaba a Crazy

Grrrrrl.

Un sonido salió del estómago de Crazy.

_Oh…

_Así que el caballo volvió por comida… - Dijo Jack un rato después mientras reparaban la puerta del establo y Crazy disfrutaba la avena.

_Si…

_Hasta en el mundo animal hay interés.

_Si…

Al fin terminaron de hacer una reparación temporal de la puerta (a las tres de la mañana) y se fueron a descansar las pocas horas que les quedaban. Se levantaron emocionados, aunque cansados, alimentaron a los animales y prepararon todo para el día de la playa.

Se apresuraron hacia la granja vecina, Popuri y Rick los esperaban a la puerta. Los cuatro corrieron emocionados.

_ ¡No! – Gritó Gray mientras era arrastrado por Claire y Jack fuera de la posada, Cliff y Ann reían tímidamente.

_ ¡Vamos Gray, no puedes estar avergonzado para siempre! – Gritó Claire enojada – ¡Ya yo lo superé! Además, dudo que no hayas visto lo mismo que viste ese día, ¡de seguro lo has visto alguna vez en la playa!

_ ¡Ninguna mujer cuerda usa hilo en la playa! – Gritó Gray sonrojado. Cliff y Rick se sonrojaron y miraron a Claire y a Rick con desconcierto. Jack golpeó a Gray fuertemente en la cabeza

_ ¡Orange!

Jack cargaba al inconsciente Gray sobre su espalda, Claire explicaba el incidente a los demás.

_Y eso fue lo que pasó…

_ ¿Usarás hilo en la playa? – Preguntó el pervertido Rick el cual recibió un golpe de su hermana Popuri.

_ ¡Claro que no! – Gritó la sonrojada Claire. Se dirigían a recoger a Mary, Elli, Trent y Karen, todos los jóvenes del pueblo se irían juntos a la playa.

_Jejeje, jejeje, jejeje

_Hey Rick… ¿Qué le ocurre a Popuri? – Preguntó Jack en susurro. Popuri había soltado risitas en todo el camino.

_Kai… - Respondió Rick furioso – El amor platónico de Popuri que siempre viene en verano – Rick apretó sus manos en puños con furia.

Jack se extrañó un poco con la reacción de Rick ante el tal sujeto. Llegaron a la casa de Mary quien los esperaba usando un vestido de playa blanco.

_ ¡Mary! – Claire corrió hacia Mary y la abrazó para saludarla.

_Hola Mary – Saludó Jack con una sonrisa – Te ves linda con ese vestido.

Emprendieron su camino hacia el mercado, Jack con la desmayada y sonrojada Mary en sus brazos, y Gray cargado sobre la espalda del pobre Cliff, al cual se le había relegado la tarea.

Llamaron a la puerta del mercado y esperaron a que Karen saliera. Poco después, Karen salió usando un sexy top con unos cortos shorts. Rick y Jack se sonrojaron, Karen le guiñó el ojo a Jack y Claire se molestó con su hermano por infiel, bueno, no debería estar molesta con él, después de todo Jack no era nada de Mary… Claire se entristeció un poco por su amiga.

La última parada era la clínica, Elli ya los esperaba fuera pero no había señales de Trent.

_El Doctor no quiere venir – Dijo Elli entristecida. Claire entró furiosa a la clínica y pateó la puerta del cuarto del doctor, el cual estaba anonadado al ver a Claire.

_ ¡Trent! ¡Busca tus cosas que vienes a la playa con nosotros! – Gritó Claire decidida. El doctor estaba paralizado.

_ ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

_ ¡Por supuesto, tonto! – Gritó Claire pensando en Elli y Trent se sonrojó – Poco después Claire y Trent salieron de la clínica, Claire triunfante y haciendo señas de aprobación a su amiga Elli.

El grupo se dirigió a la playa. Los hermanos charlando con los que aún no conocían bien. Al fin llegaron, la brisa del mar acarició sus rostros, el mar azul estaba calmo y el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, un día de verdad perfecto. Casi a la velocidad del sonido, Claire y Jack se desvistieron y corrieron hacia el agua zambulléndose en ella. Los demás los siguieron un rato después luego de haber despertado a Gray y Mary.

_ ¡Mary! Ven a jugar – Gritó Claire desde el agua, Mary negó con la cabeza enérgicamente - ¿Olvidaste tu traje de baño? – Preguntó Claire mientras se acercaba a ella – Mary volvió a negar con la cabeza – Oh… ¿No sabes nadar? – Y una vez más la chica de lentes lo negó.

_Tengo… pena – Susurró Mary y Claire sonrió.

_Vamos Mary, no debe darte pena. Mira, todos estamos en traje de baño, aunque Rick está pasado de peso y Cliff necesita músculo – Esto, Claire lo dijo susurrando y Mary rió - ¿Ves? No es tan malo – Claire ofreció la mano a Mary y la ayudó a levantarse, esta empezó a desvestirse lentamente - ¿Y tú? – Preguntó a Gray que estaba al lado de Mary.

_Ustedes me sacaron a la fuerza, no traje el bañador… - Dijo Gray y volteó la cara sonrojado ante el cuerpo de Claire.

_Jojojo – Claire rió – No te preocupes por eso – Claire tomó el bolso de Cliff y empezó a buscar algo en él – Sabía que algo como esto podía ocurrir así que le pedí a Cliff que buscara tu bañador en secreto – Claire le pasó un bañador negro a Gray – Estaba algo asustada de que no tuvieras uno, pero al final si tienes uno y es bastante sexy jeje – Dijo Claire en broma y Gray se petrificó, rojo como un tomate – Bueno, ¿qué esperas? anda a cambiarte – Claire tomó a Mary del brazo y las dos se fueron a jugar en el agua con las demás chicas.

_ ¡Orange, apresúrate, necesitamos un jugador más! – Gritó Jack con una pelota de Vóley en las manos. Entre el grupo de chicos había una nueva adición, Kai, el cual había llegado hacía poco y Jack había invitado a jugar aun en contra de las quejas de Rick. Popuri miraba al moreno con ojos brillantes, lo había saludado con un gran abrazo.

Iniciaron el juego luego de que Gray se cambiara, pero se aburrieron pronto así que decidieron jugar con las chicas.

_ ¡Hey chicas! – Llamó Jack – Juguemos a tumbarnos – Las chicas aceptaron y empezaron a formar las parejas – Claire conmigo – Jack tomó a su hermana del brazo mirando recelosamente a los demás chicos.

_No seas tonto… - Dijo Claire molesta y tomó del brazo a Mary – Que Mary sea tu pareja – Claire puso a la anonadada Mary frente al anonadado Jack – ¡Yo jugaré con Cliff! – Cliff se sonrojó y asintió, Trent y Rick miraron a Cliff con despreció y Cliff tragó saliva.

Las parejas quedaron formadas, Trent y Elli (El equipo salud), Gray y su prima Ann (si son primos ¿no no tan el parecido?) Jack y Mary (El anonadado y la sonrojada), Cliff y Claire (los dos con C), Kai y Karen (Los dos con K) Rick y Popuri (El hermano celoso y la hermana enojada).

Claire se sentó sobre los hombros de Cliff y se cayó casi de inmediato.

_ ¡Cliff, se supone que debes sostenerme! – Claire volvió a subirse sobre Cliff.

_S-si… - Cliff sostuvo las piernas de Claire con cuidado, bastante apenado… la piel de Claire era muy suave…waaaa ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?

La primera batalla fue entre el equipo salud y el de los dos con C. Sorprendentemente Elli tumbó a Claire fácilmente. El equipo salud fue el ganador al final de la guerra.

_Los perdedores deben servir el almuerzo. ¡Jojojojojojo! – Rió malvadamente Elli.

_Elli es la campeona en esto, susurró Karen a Claire y Claire sintió un pequeño escalosfrío.

Después del almuerzo era hora del descanso. Los hermanos se acostaron sobre la arena y sintieron como sus ojos se cerraban, el cansancio les ganó y quedaron dormidos bajo el sol. Después de un rato el descanso había terminado…

_ ¿No deberíamos despertarlos? – Preguntó Elli preocupada.

_Sería un desperdicio – Dijeron Rick y Popuri al mismo tiempo mientras veían como Jack y Claire dormían con sus cuerpos solo cubiertos con los bañadores…

**Nota: no tengo nada en contra de los hilos en la playa pero en un pueblito creo que si tuvieran problemas con eso xD**


End file.
